KevEdd: Physics
by Tess L'amour et la Vie
Summary: This story has not been updated in a year or so- edited and complex new material is being written so what's here is not what the story will be. If you read the current chapters they are not as high quality as they will be in the future and they do have key plot elements and characters. Continue at your own discretion. Thank you!
1. Senior Year

**Author's Note** : Hello! While I am not new to writing fanfiction, I've never written one that I continued for KevEdd so this is going to be that change. I usually do my research for each chapter and I spend time fact-checking so if I miss something don't be afraid to say so.

Now, this is going to contain explicit sexual materials down the line and as such I will be flagging this for Mature readers only. If you're not into that then I'd advise you find another fic. To the rest, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Senior Year**

* * *

Rushing down the stairs, Edd didn't even try to hide his excitement. Senior year had finally come full swing and that meant that he'd be put to the hardest and most intensive classes of his educational carrier. Granted, other students were happy they'd get to see one another but for Edd he really only felt giddy for the fact his classes would resume.

Passing through his kitchen, Edd grabbed an apple from the bowl and placed it within his backpack neatly wrapped in a napkin before pulling a sticky-note from the fridge.

"Edward, your father and I will not be present for your return to school. As usual, we've placed enough money onto a debit card for you to use in emergencies and for groceries if you happen to run out. Remember that your car is only for such and for classes should there be a storm prohibiting you from walking as we will check the mileage and funds when we have returned from the city. Love, Mother."

Edd sighed as he tore the sticky-note in half and tossed it haphazardly into the recycling bin. Normally he'd rejoice the chance to keep things neat but being told something so obvious made him fell slightly queasy to the idea of his parents returning. "Wasteful…" Edd said under his breath as he picked up his messenger bag and slung it around his shoulder. Stepping in front of a mirror in the entrance hall to the house, he adjusted his beanie and looked himself over.

He'd taken to plucking his eyebrows like his mother did in order to keep them clean though they still had their masculine thickness, his blue green eyes had become deepened with colour as of late, even his gap between his teeth still remained albeit was a bit smaller. He'd decided to wear a vest today which had diamond patterns and stuck with a grey and black colour scheme, beige cargo shorts were his go to for the day since they allowed him to carry his house keys and various other utensils for the day, Edd had selected his vans for today to be more comfortable though he still chose to wear knee-high dark grey socks for warmth if the rooms were colder. He also had placed a lime green sweater into his bag in case he needed extra warmth though he had his doubts.

Pulling back his loose strands of hair, he watched as his wrist-watch struck seven-ten. Nodding with a smile he pulled the front door open and stepped out casually before locking it and turning to step down the porch. "Right on time." Edd grinned to himself before walking down the sidewalk. As he strolled, Edd looked across the road once he came to a stop sign and halted. He could see Kevin Barr's home from where he stood awkwardly. Edd couldn't help but wonder how a jock wakes up to a morning of academic stimulation. He liked to think Kevin and all the more athletically advanced colleagues had an optimistic outlook but he knew better. Shrugging out of his thoughts, Edd continued to Peach Creek High with a smile on his face—who knew what the day could hold?

* * *

"Kevin, wake the hell up before you're late for school!" A voice came from the other room. Opening his eyes drowsily, Kevin looked around the room before sighing. Looking at the clock it read seven o' five. Running his hand through his tangled red hair, Kevin sat up and rubbed his eyes that were bloodshot from his meek sleeping habits. After a moment, his door swung open as his father looked as if he were ready to burst.

"Oh, you're up. Good, you need to get ready. I told you not to stay up so late and this is why—you knew you had school in the morning, Kev." His father didn't looked as irritated as he was. The man was much taller than Kevin, in his mid-forties and was easily the parent his eye and hair colour took from. He was wearing his factory uniform this morning which surprised Kevin.

"Dad… why are you in uniform? You don't work today." Kevin slowly maneuvered his feet onto the grey carpet floor and searched for his shirt before realizing he had stripped naked.

Shrugging, Kevin's father crossed his arms. "Your boxers are on the floor at the edge of the bed, son. And my boss called me in today for a bit of extra pay—which we could use." Turning to let him get dressed, Kevin's dad called down the hall, "Remember, you have thirteen minutes before you're late!"

Waiting a moment, Kevin heard the front door open and shut and the house fell silent. Giving another sigh, Kevin stood up allowing the sheet to leave him bare. His body had toned well over the years, his stomach had a visible six pack though they were still only slightly defined, and his skin looked bronzed from playing various sports outdoors during the summer and the sunlight had left its kiss on him as his shoulders and under-eye had faint freckles which were being covered by the tan partly. Bending over, Kevin grabbed a pair of black basket-ball shorts, a plain white t-shirt and his normal lime green sweater.

Sliding into a pair of socks and his red converse, Kevin looked around for his baseball cap before realizing he had left it in the living room, causing him to glare before heading out of his room and into the bathroom. After he had used the toilet, Kevin brushed his teeth. He always enjoyed looking at his teeth, they were straight and pure white—the perfect smile. His forest green eyes were always brought out with his ginger hair and bright smile; maybe that was why so many girls panned after him? Putting his toothbrush away, Kevin rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag that sat on the dining room table with a note on it.

"Kev, next time go to bed on time. Make sure to eat when you get to school."

Giving a smile, he pulled out his phone and text a 'thank you' to his dad before finding his cap and placing it on his head backwards. Looking at his phone it read seven twelve, giving another sigh, Kevin pushed open the front door. The fresh air made him feel energetic as it breezed around him, and when he opened his eyes he could see Double D standing at the stop sign across the street. Thing had been different since they started high school, one of which being that the Ed's didn't really hang around one another due to the differences of their classes. Kevin had grown to respect Ed, seeing how the big lug was easily the best linebacker for the football team, and to some degree he had respect for Edd seeing how the kid was easily the highest averaging student in their grade.

It was then he realized that Edd was staring at… Kevin's house? He looked between them and could see that he was. He watched Edd shrug and keep going but it still made him wonder what the dork was looking at. Was it just his house?

It was then that Kevin's phone began to buzz that is was seven fifteen scaring him from the jarring vibration that felt foreign.

"Shit…" He only had five minutes to make it to class. Running to his motorcycle, he hastily searched for his keys only to find that he had left them inside. "Shit… shit… shit!" Looking at the time he could tell he couldn't go search otherwise he would be late. Throwing his leg back around Kevin picked up his back-pack and began to run as fast as he could to school.

* * *

Edd arrived at the front of the school on time—as usual; at seven twenty. The first bell to get to class had already rang signaling that the students had ten minutes to finish eating and conversing to get to their various rooms throughout the school. Pulling out his schedule—which he had memorized but still wished to clarify; his first class was Physics. Feeling giddy, Edd placed the schedule neatly inside a manila envelope and re-securing his bag. Edd folded his hands together and walked to the hall furthest from the entrance which had the science based classes down its corridor.

Walking into the class, Edd was greeted by a taller woman which he assumed to be the instructor.

"Hello!" She said in a very optimistic tone. "Your name, please?" She held out a check board.

"Salutations! I am Edward Vincent, Mrs." Edd said in a shy tone as he could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Checking his name, the teacher gave him a bright smile. "Hello, Edward. My name his Mrs. Daniels. Welcome to my physics class—do you prefer any particular name, or is Edward fine?"

Edd looked her over for a moment. Mrs. Daniels' had straight black hair tied back in a bun, neatly sculpted eyebrows, bright cyan eyes, and she wore a crimson button-up shirt with black striped slacks and black heels. "Uh, Edd is fine. Oh, that's Edd with two d's, Mrs. Daniels."

Giving another smirk, she stepped aside. "You may choose your seat, Edd." She flipped through her papers before looked back at him. "Oh! I have you again after this period—you're in AP Chemistry too?" She said arching a brow.

Looking up at her, Edd nodded. "That's correct! I'm quite excited to begin the courses with you." He said allowing her a moment to give an approving nod.

"Well, I'm very impressed. This class is much easier than AP Chemistry though with your GPA I doubt you'll have much trouble learning the necessary materials." Mrs. Daniels turned to see another student walk in. "Oh, excuse me Edd. Hello! Name, please?"

Edd looked over to see a few faces he didn't recognize.

"Jude Kennedy." One student said. Edd could see that he wasn't much taller than Mrs. Daniels—which meant he was taller than Edd by far. He had auburn hair, honey eyes, tan skin and wore a letterman jacket with shorts and green sneakers. The next was Stella Valmont, a very charming girl that had her hair tied back with a rose pinned into it; her eyes interested him when he realized they were a light lavender shade and her skin was pale white; and she wore a simple black dress with striped grey stockings and heels.

"And you miss?" Edd heard Mrs. Daniels say.

"Marie Kanker." The name caused him to look up in surprise. Marie had changed but not as much as her sisters. She kept her blue hair though now she braided it and threw it over her shoulder with a single hair being free to frame the opposite side of her face. She now preferred a dark mix of blue and grey with her eye shadow and even learned how to do a queen of the Nile type of mascara design with a wing stretching out to her temples, and she wore a black blouse with ripped blue denim jeans and cuff-boot heels. When she looked at Edd she gave a slight smile but not one that concerned him as she had moved past her crush on him long ago. Really, Marie was crafty, intelligent, and pretty practical which allowed Edd to look past her past and become friends.

After Mrs. Daniels allowed Marie into the room, she took the seat behind Edd's lab counter.

Turning, Edd greeted her. "Salutations, Marie!" He gave her a smile that made her looked up and return the favor.

"Hey, Oven Mitt." She said teasingly. "I'm surprised you're slumming it in physics and not some AP class." She kicked back allowing the stool to balance on its back legs.

Shrugging off the nickname, Edd gave a light chuckle. "Actually, I'm in here again next period for AP Chemistry."

Sighing, Marie tugged at a loose string on her jeans. "And now I'm not surprised." They both let out a slight laugh before the late bell rang and Mrs. Daniels made her way to the front of the room.

Looking beside her, Marie hadn't realized a guy was sitting next to her. He was hunched over, balancing his head in his hand with his elbow on the table wearing a dark grey pull over, grey sweatpants, and strawberry blonde hair with green highlights streaking through it. His brown eyes were focusing on the countertop.

"Oh shit, hey. What's your name?"

Looking up at her from the counter, he took a deep breath. "Eric Lawson." He returned his attention to the countertop.

"Marie. You're not so talkative, are you Eric?" She teased making Edd frown slightly.

Sighing, he returned his sight to her. "No."

Edd looked between the two before smiling. "Hello, Eric!" His outburst caught them both off guard. "Are you new to Peach Creek?" Edd asked casually.

His eyes switched to Edd. "Yeah. My family moved here from Lemon Brooke." This time his attention stayed on Edd instead of switching to the counter.

"Well, welcome! This is Marie Kanker and I'm Edd Vincent." Edd said with a smile.

"Hmph, I'm guessing you're best friends?"

Marie let out a loud laugh that caught the attention of the rest of the class. Calming herself, she looked over to Edd. "I used to crush on Edd hard when we were younger, trust me—the fact we're friends is kind of a miracle."

Pushing a stay hair out of his face, Edd gave a slight giggle at Marie. "But that was the past. I'm guessing you guys are living in the Eastern cul-de-sac that finished building last month?"

Eric nodded and smiled. "Yeah, the housing was cheaper and had an extra room so my parents took the opportunity." He shrugged. "Just wish I knew people."

He jumped as Marie punched his shoulder. "Well, you just met two. We'll introduce you to a few people if you want."

"That'd be awesome…" His expression changed drastically. "I'm sorry about my mood changes, I'm off my meds for sports."

Suddenly, running could be heard down the hall as Kevin Barr barged into the room and hunched over huffing and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

Kevin felt as if his heart was going to explode. He just ran nearly three miles without stopping and still barely made it to school within the first few extra minutes that the teachers normally gave the students to make it to class. Between his panting and breathing his face was flushed and red as he sweat enough to have armpit stains and a large grey wet spot going to his shirts front.

Mrs. Daniels rushed over to him with a bottle of water she had pulled from a small fridge under her desk. "Here, drink this." She said as she pulled her check board. "I'm assuming you're Kevin, then?" She asked in a joking manner. Kevin took a deep drink and gave a slight laugh while nodding. "Well, Mr. Barr whenever you recuperate I'd like you to sit next to Edd right over there since we need to be in pairs." Her cheery manner was overshadowed by the look on both of the boy's faces as they locked eyes.

Kevin stood next to Edd for a moment before he could hear whispers from behind as Marie told Eric about their pasts between the Kankers', the Ed's, and the other kids. He shot a glare at her as she started on the subject of his past and Edd's. Lifting up his arms, Kevin pulled away in disgust. He turned, pulling his bag off his shoulders and removing a stick of deodorant from the bag's contents. Rubbing it under his arms, Kevin pulled off his t-shirt and got the attention of the class.

Looking around a moment, he looked to Mrs. Daniels who was switching on the projector.

"Um… Kevin." She said. "Could you put your shirt back on?" She asked.

Scratching the back of his head, Kevin exposed the light red hair patches in his underarms. "Yeah, uh sorry. I wanted to change into my jacket."

Giving him a slight nod to go ahead, Mrs. Daniels redirected her attention to the projector.

Bending over, Kevin didn't even look as he rummaged through a bag and pulled out a lime green jacket and slipped it on. Sitting down quickly, Kevin readjusted his cap and looked at Edd who was pink in the face and trying not to look at him.

"Uh… what? I got something on my face?" Kevin asked jokingly.

Looking in his direction, Edd gave a meek smile. "Other than a smile?"

Kevin raised a brow in response but laughed anyway. Scratching the back of his head again, Kevin tried to start a conversation. "So uh…" Edd raised a brow. "Why are you in physics? Shouldn't you be like in college level courses?"

Looking over at Kevin, Edd tried to smile but couldn't. "Why not? I saved physics to be an easy morning class." Shrugging, he returned his attention to the teacher.

Thinking a moment, Kevin tapped on Edd's shoulder.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"How did you beat me to school? I left only a few minutes after you." Kevin asked questioningly.

Giving Kevin an amused look, Edd let out a soft laughter that made his stomach feel weird. "Kevin… you do realize there's a public bus transit just a block from our homes, yes?"

Kevin's eyes widened after a moment before he grunted and lay his head down on the counter. "I'm so stupid…"

"You're not stupid, Kevin. You simply did not think about it while in distress." Edd put a hand on Kevin's arm resulting in a blush from both of the boys of which Edd pulled away quickly and directed his full attention onto the classwork.

Kevin was a different story; throughout class he went between Edd and Mrs. Daniels constantly. She would ask, he would answer and when he didn't raise his hand to answer he always had the right answer written before anyone else. But different thoughts crossed his mind. Kevin had always had a slight liking to Double Dee. Even as kids he showed more kindness towards Edd than either of the other Ed's, even to the point of working with Edd to get revenge on Eddy. But now with them being older… he didn't know what to think.

After some time had gone by, the bell to go to second period rang.

"Class, before you go!" Mrs. Daniels yelled getting everyone's attention. "If you haven't already, whoever you partner is for this class, you need to exchange school emails or your numbers so that you can stay in touch. It is imperative that we work together as a partner would suggest. Alright? Head to your next period."

Walking over to Edd, Kevin playfully pushed his shoulder resulting in a glare from Edd.

"Hey, no I didn't mean it like that!" Kevin exclaimed which softened Edd's expression slightly. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask for your number."

Raising a brow, Edd remembered Mrs. Daniels instructions and let out a sigh. "Very well." Edd grabbed a sticky note from his personal items and wrote his number down, handing the note to Kevin. "There you go. Just, don't give it to anyone else."

Giving a smile, Kevin shrugged. "Why would I do that?"

"It's just a precaution, Kevin, not a judgment. We don't have the most trusting of pasts." Edd gave Kevin a grin. "Just don't run home today, alright?"

Kevin felt himself blushing but… not from embarrassment? "Believe me, I've learned my lesson. See ya double dork." Kevin waved as he headed out into the hall.

"Well you guys are pretty close." Marie said slinging her bag over her right shoulder.

"Kevin and I? Preposterous. We're assigned partners mind you." Edd crossed his arms.

Marie shrugged with a slight grin. "Sure, right. Alright I'm off to dance practice. Catch you later, oven mitt." She gave a wink before the two laughed lightheartedly and Marie left the room.

Edd walked over to Mrs. Daniels desk. "So, how was your first class of the day, Mrs. Daniels?" He asked with a smile.

Looking up at Edd, Mrs. Daniels gave a humorous laugh. "Other than thinking that young man, Kevin was going to have a heart attack?" She smirked before switching the lesson plan to AP Chemistry. "It was a good day. Now… let's look over a few equations, shall we?"

* * *

Other than Physics, the day went pretty much as expected for Edd. He enjoyed his time in Chemistry and the rest of his AP designated classes were difficult but graspable. As he headed for the front of the school, he felt the cold breeze from outside which had grown to a freezing chill since the morning started. Stopping for a moment, Edd pulled open his bag to grab his jacket and froze. _Where was it_?

Looking around he thought for a moment and remembered that Kevin was wearing one but… it couldn't possibly be Edd's, could it? Looking at the time, Edd decided taking public transit would be acceptable so long as he had his jacket to keep warm on the bus. Pacing down the hall, Edd turned the corner and nearly ran into a jock that seemed twice his height.

"My apologies!" Edd exclaimed as the taller male seemed to be confused. "I… uh, do you know where Kevin Barr is?" Edd asked.

Looking him over, the jock glared. "Yeah, I know where Kev is, why?" The boy asked.

Sighing, Edd gave a weak smile. "There was a mix up in one of our classes. We're lab partners in physics and I think he may have confused my jacket for his own."

The jock tilted his head before looking behind him then back at Edd. "Aight. Kev's washing up so don't be surprised if he's only in a towel." The jock pointed to a door. "In there."

Thanking him, Edd wondered into the room and immediately froze. Nearly the whole baseball team were in the room getting dressed or getting… undressed. Looking around and ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks, Edd walked past a few of the jocks which earned him dirty looks from the other members of the team. After searching a bit, he finally caught a glimpse of Kevin as he was drying off walking to his clothes.

"Excuse me, Kevin!" Edd rushed over to Kevin surprising him.

"Uh… dork? Why are you in here?" Kevin asked, confused.

Opening his bag, Edd gave a timid smile. "I think you may have my jacket…"

Raising a brow, Kevin stepped over to the pile of clothes a pulled out the jacket he had been wearing and searched its pockets. When he felt keys he pulled them out and looked at Edd. "I'm guessing this one is yours then?" His smile grew a bit as he saw Edd sigh in relief.

"Yes! Oh thank you Kevin! I was terrified it had been stolen." Edd reached out to which Kevin handed him his jacket with a slight chuckle.

"I… uh, I hope you don't mind that I wore it the whole day. It probably smells like sweat." Kevin blushed slightly.

Feeling his neat freak kick in, Edd shrugged it off. "Oh, I expected as much. It is fine, nothing a wash can't fix."

Laughing again, Kevin grabbed his baseball shirt and pulled it over before dropping his towel and putting on his boxers causing Edd to freeze up. As Kevin turned to him he gave Edd a playful push.

"Hey, can you show me where the bus stop is? Don't have my bike so…"

Edd gave a simple nod making Kevin chuckle at him.

"Lead the way, Double-Dork."

* * *

 **Post Author's Note** : Alright, as per my usual fic, I use this section to speak to you guys from the heart and as such there can be potential spoilers for the chapter above however after you have read the chapter I give hints and say my normal thanks. Speaking of which- Thank you for reading! I do enjoy writing as it gives me a chance to create something and have control over it which is a very scary but creative thing to play with.

So, what was your favorite part? Did you like Eric, and do you enjoy Marie? Tell me! Remember to favorite if you want to read more and be told when it comes out and don't forget to drop a review which helps tremendously. If you have questions ask away in a PM or in the Reviews.

And, as always... I'll see you in the next one...

Buh-Bye Guys!

~ **Nightingaledoxic**


	2. Quality Time

**Author's Note** : Chapter 2 is here! No real warnings for this chapter, it's clean to boot. I hope you enjoy! : )

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Quality Time**

* * *

Walking through the halls, Edd could feel the eyes that followed him. Multiple teenagers watched in awe at the sight of Kevin Barr, the schools champion on the baseball team, walked alongside Edd—the dork that had gotten a reputation all because of his choice in friends. Still, he would look over at Kevin who would simply smirk and the fear seemed to melt away.

After the reached the front, the boys we greeted by an old friend of Edd's and the best friend to Kevin.

"Kevin!" Nazz waved as she rushed over and punched Kevin's arm.

Rubbing the spot she hit, he gave a sarcastic grin. "Nazz… always nice to see you…"

She smirked at him. "Yeah, I know." Turning her head, she hadn't even noticed that Double-Dee was next to the jock. "Edd? Hey!" She gave his arm slight, awkward punch.

Switching his weight to his right leg, Edd just stared at her for a moment before he realized that there was a thick awkward silence causing everyone to just stare at one another.

"Err… hello, Nazz. I must apologize but I need to catch the bus." Edd looked over to Kevin. "It should be here in a few minutes."

Trying not to say anything stupid, Kevin glanced back at Nazz. "Yeah, sorry Nazz… Edd was showing me the bus so I don't make a fool out of myself like I did this morning." He gave a weak laugh before looking at Edd as he bashfully stood in silence crossing his arms for comfort. The sight made Kevin's heart begin to thud at his ribcage and make his stomach feel aflutter.

Nazz gave a slight nod before laughing at him. "Yeah, I saw you running like a freaking cheetah to get here." She looked to Double-Dee again. "You guys go ahead, my mom should be here to get me soon enough. See ya, Kev." She pushed his shoulder playfully before walking back towards the school.

"That was…" Kevin was cut off.

"Awkward." Edd smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Nazz is a bit too friendly sometimes."

Shrugging, Edd began to walk again and Kevin followed. As they approached the bus stop, both were greeted by the sound of a violin's tantalizing notes. When they peered around the glass stall, Edd was surprised to see the girl from Physics, Stella, sitting with her legs crossed on her backpack playing a piece he didn't expect any student could accomplish.

"Greetings, Stella." Edd's voice was barely audible but she somehow heard it and stopped to look up and smile.

She tilted her head then her eyes widened as she began to remember. "Oh! You're the two boys I sit in front of." She placed her violin into her case and stood up extending a hand which Kevin graciously shook while Edd gave her a shaky grip.

Grinning, Edd couldn't help but ask. "Stella… if I'm not mistaken that was remarkably close to Bach's Partita No. 2, Chaconne!" Kevin made a confused face while Stella only seemed stunned.

Looking back at her violin, she gave a weak laugh. "Thank you! I've done my best to keep the chords more jagged, though it has been difficult." She shrugged. "Perhaps ma mère is influencing me after all."

Edd raised a brow. "Mère… if I'm not mistaken that's mother in French?"

Once again Kevin gave a confused look. "Trust me… if he doesn't' know it, he'll research it tonight and ace any test you give him in the morning…" He muttered, causing Stella to giggle at the pair.

"You are correct, yes. My parents are from Bordeaux, though I was born in Colorado." Her ivory skin seemed nearly blue in the current weather.

Kevin pulled out his jacket. "Here, before you freeze."

Stella shook her head and smiled at them. "I actually enjoy the cold. Reminds me of the mountains when I'd ski. Thank you, though."

"Do they still not have bus routes to the east cul-de-sac?" Kevin asked while tucking the jacket back into his backpack.

Shaking her head, Stella shrugged. "No, I and a few others will be taking this bus until they have the routes set up. Eric was actually with me a few moments ago, but he had left something in his last period."

"What class would that be?" Edd asked with a sincere smile.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I believe he said ballet though he had already walked a bit prior to telling me."

Kevin gave a confused look. "Ballet? Can boys even do ballet?"

Pushing his arm, Edd glared at him. "Kevin! Of course boys can do ballet, anyone can!" The sudden outburst caused Edd to cover his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry."

Tilting his head, Kevin placed his hand on Edd's shoulder. "S'okay dude. I can be stupid don't beat yourself up on it."

Looking between them, Stella gave a timid smile and she waved behind them. "Eric! Come over here, your friend from Physics is riding with us."

Pushing back his hair under his grey hoodie, Eric walked up the steps and gave a timid smile to Edd. "Hey, I'm guessing you guys heard her play? She's awesome."

Blushing, Stella stood on one heel and grinned at the compliment. "It goes better with a dancer."

They both shared a laugh before Eric looked at Kevin. "And yeah, boys can do ballet. Just need to be coordinated, determined, and flexible like a majority of other sports."

Scratching the back of his head, Kevin looked to Edd. "Alright, you were right." Edd chuckled at him making him blush again before the bus pulled up. A few other students ran up the steps to the bus stop and took their seats while Kevin, Edd, Stella, and Eric took the seats at the front and talked across the aisle.

* * *

The ride was rather short seeing how Kevin and Double-Dee's stops were just a few blocks away. After they said their goodbyes, Kevin and Edd had a block to walk before getting home. Honestly, Edd was grateful for the distraction. Learning more about Stella and Eric meant that even Kevin was speaking on a normal friendly vibe. It interested Edd to know that Eric stopped taking bipolar stabilizers to focus on his ballet and that Stella's mother was a pianist who taught her daughter everything she knew about the violin to see her blossom as a violinist. Sadly, Eric didn't say much about his parents, or about the friends he left in Lemon Brooke. He couldn't help but worry that Eric had closed himself off.

But right now? Kevin and he were walking in silence down the sidewalk making it seem so much further to get home.

After a lengthy amount of time had gone by, Kevin sighed getting Edd's attention.

"What is it Kevin?" He asked timidly

Kevin looked to him with a sincere expression on his face. "How can I make it up to you? I treated you like shit when all you ever did was follow no-neck, Eddy." The words caused Edd to wince. "Please, Double-Do—Dee… tell me what I can do, I can't get my mind around why I like picking on you and since you've been kind of on your own it's like I just met you."

Edd stopped in his tracks, frozen looking at the ground.

Reaching out, Kevin grasped his shoulder causing him to look up.

"N—nothing Kevin. I don't want nor need anything from you! You were mean, but the key word in such is "were"! You're forgiven, alright?" Edd stammered at the end seeing the relief washing over Kevin.

He took a step back before he wrapped Edd in a tight hug making him squeak.

"Thank you…" Kevin said. "I didn't want things between was to be so awkward, especially seeing how were stuck with one another whether we like it or not."

Pushing Kevin away, Edd made a small frown. "Stuck?"

Kevin shook his head. "No, I didn't mean—"

Chuckling, Edd grinned at Kevin timidly. "I'm joking, Kevin. I'd too like things to be less antagonistic between us."

With a simple grin, the two continued on—though this time they were actually speaking to one another as they did. It was not long before they were just across the street from Kevin's house and the two halted next to the stop sign.

"He really did that? Surely Jason had regrets for such a thing…" Edd grinned at the idle conversation as Kevin tried not to laugh.

"Trust me, he did. Dude has been apologizing since sophomore year, ha-ha." Kevin wrapped his one of his hands around his bag strap. "So, Double-Dork… why weren't Ed or Eddy hanging out with you?"

Shrugging, Edd ignored the nickname. "Well, Eddy has lower level courses and Ed spends most of his day in athletics. Besides, Eddy and I aren't as close as we used to be."

Tilting his head, Kevin put a hand on Edd's shoulder. "Why not?"

"I…" Edd felt himself welling up and tried to hold it back. "No reason. It's simply a schedule difference. You do not need to worry about me, Kevin."

"Oh… uh, alright." Removing his hand, Kevin's cheeks had turned red. "Well, it was fun hanging with you, man. Ya know, you should come hang with Nazz and me."

Giving a stifled giggle, Edd shook his head. "Nazz and I, Kevin. However, I wouldn't wish to impose."

"Impose? It's not imposing if you're invited."

Blushing shyly, Edd tucked his hands in his pockets. "Well… perhaps. Though I still have my qualms."

Kevin grinned watching Edd become so nervous. "Cool. All right, man. See ya tomorrow." He gave a light punched to Edd's shoulder to lessen the tension.

With a smile, Edd waved as he walked away quietly towards his house.

As soon as Edd returned home, he immediately locked the front door and placed his things neatly in his bedroom upstairs.

" _What an interesting day_ …" Edd thought to himself.

Going into the bathroom, Edd switched on the shower to wash away the grim of the day of which he found to be a soothing way to end the day when suddenly knocks could be heard from downstairs. Quickly pushing he black hair from his face, Edd wrapped himself in a towel and pulled back his hair with his beanie and rushed down the stairs.

When he pulled the door open—Edd immediately regretted not getting dressed.

* * *

As Kevin crossed the street, he couldn't help but turn to see Double-Dee walking home with the wonder if he'd turn to look at him, you know, like the movies? But… he didn't. Granted that Edd most likely was too shy to do something like that or that he simply wished to get home a soon as possible.

As Kevin turned back to his house, he couldn't help but sigh. As he approached his door he remembered that he didn't have his keys; his immediate response was to kick at its base and cuss before walking to the back of the house to see if the sliding door had been left unlocked from this morning.

"Shit…" He muttered as the locked door simply mad a low pitched click. Kevin pulled out his phone only to see that it had died before he reached his house—waiting for the bus and walking a few blocks being the obvious reason when on every other day he would have sped home on his motorcycle. And, even though Kevin was handy; perhaps breaking into his own home wasn't the best choice but he had to try.

Stepping around to the side of the house where the bathroom window was, Kevin reached up on the tips of his toes and tried to lift up on the window only to find that it too had been locked and the rest of the windows would have been locked by his dad since they lead directly into the house center. As he moved back, Kevin tripped on a brick that had been left by his father when he tried to repair the windowsill but as they had found it was no so easy to replace a brick on the side of the house. Instead they just called a real carpenter to fix the hole.

When Kevin stumbled back, he felt his heel get cut into by the jagged edges of the brick and his knee get scraped up by the walkway that connected his house's front and side.

"Ah… god dammit…" He muttered to himself. Forcing himself to set up, he was greeted by the sight of blood running down the back of his tendons. Luckily having scraped needs didn't really bother him, but walking on this damned ankle was going to hurt. Kevin forced himself up and began on his way back to the front.

When he reached the front yard, Kevin watched his heel draining blood at a constant rate which began to worry him. Realizing that he wouldn't get into the house any time soon, he started to go to Nazz's before he remembered that she wouldn't be home until after work. He felt his heart beating faster which caused his ankle to begin hurting more as the thud began to pound down to the torn skin.

"Wait…" Kevin looked back towards Edd's. "I bet double-dork has a first aid kit or somethin' in his house." Kevin remembered Edd talking about his mother's dedication in the medical field… there was a possibility that if anything a first aid kit would have to be in the house for work related things—or even emergencies. Though as Kevin begin to limp in that direction and as he did he felt himself slowing down. His paces were being impacted heavily by the pain until he had to stop and lean on a light post before continuing.

* * *

By the time Kevin had made it to Edd's front porch he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. Kevin looked behind him to see a visible trail of crimson droplets leading from the street.

Shaking his head, Kevin knocked as hard as he could muster in hope that Edd would think it was important and hurry. Within a few moment the door was pulled open and Kevin received a surprising glance at Edd. He stood there baffled and…

" _Holy shit he's nearly naked_ …" Kevin thought to himself as Edd began to blush.

Kevin looked miserable to Double-Dee. After a few moments he finally scanned Kevin to see his ankle was bleeding.

"Kevin! What happened to your ankle?" Edd quickly ushered Kevin inside, has he reached for Kevin's hand and pulled him in.

Looking Edd over, Kevin felt the butterflies—or was that just a lack of circulation? Edd's fingers were wrapped between his own and the rush that surged through him made his heart eat faster and his ankle's pain seemed to diminish. However, once reality checked back the throbbing made him fall forward pulling Edd down with him.

"Shit… sorry, Dee…" Kevin tried to get back to his feet but could only fall forward once again barely being caught by Edd.

"Language, Kevin. And you are fine, just wait here. My mother keeps a first aid kit in the bathroom just in case I get hurt." Edd jumped to his feet and rushed into the downstairs bathroom, passing through the living room and pushing open a white paneled door to retrieve the kit.

While he had a moment, Kevin glanced around the living room of Edd's home. He couldn't say he wasn't impressed—the home was clean and fairly well decorated. Several diploma's covered one of the walls where two pictures of what Kevin assumed where Edd's parents.

Moving over slightly, he could barely read the names… From what he could make out, Edd's mother was named Adelaide Jessamine Vincent. Her picture was fairly beautiful—Edd received her raven hair, pale skin, and blue-green eyes. She had sharp features, high cheekbones, full cheeks, and a long neck which had her ravenette hair cascading around it. She had four major diplomas under her portrait; she had majored in both Clinical Laboratory Science and Foods, Nutrition, and Wellness Studies while minoring in both Health Sciences and Physician Assistance.

"Impressive, are they not?" A voice came from behind, startling Kevin badly.

He turned and grinned at Edd who seemed slightly shaken from his jump. "Yeah. Your mother is kind of a jack of all trades, isn't she?"

Edd sat next to Kevin and removed his shoe and sock, causing Kevin to blush deeply. "Yes. Other than my father, mother is the highest intellectual success in our family. Adelaide Vincent is a name of legend in the New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell."

Taking a deep breath, Kevin sighed. "A bit of a mouth full, don't you think?" He said jokingly.

Edd smirked but kept his attention on Kevin's wound. "Yes, well… it is one of the highest ranking hospitals in the States either way." Edd poured a strong smelling liquid onto a swap. "This is going to hurt, Kevin."

"It's good. I can take it, honest."

Nodding, Edd placed the swab on the wounded flesh causing Kevin to break his mellow character and dig his nails into the floor boards.

"Shi…. Fuck!" He bit into his lower lip. "What is th—that? Acid?"

"It's an antiseptic, Kevin. It hurts because it's attempting to clean the wound and reduce the chance of an infection. The pain is only momentary." He placed the swab again causing Kevin to lean back and use his arm to cover his muffled grunts. "Apologies, Kevin." He swabbed once more however the third time Kevin didn't seem to notice. He removed the swab and placed a large bandage along the ankle and around the heel of Kevin's foot before redressing it within its sock.

Reaching over, Edd pulled on Kevin's arm. "Kevin, I'm finished. Are you alright?"

Removing his arm, Kevin's face was red, he had accumulated a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and accidentally pushed off his baseball cap exposing his tangled red hair. When he looked up at Edd, visible wetness could be seen around his emerald irises.

"Yeah… yeah, I just… holy sh—err, crap! That stuff felt like fire." Kevin sat up rubbing the bandage and scrunching his face from the discomfort.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kevin chuckled at the look on Edd's face.

"Thanks, man. I doubt anyone could have helped me like you could." He gave a sincere smile.

* * *

After getting moving to the couch, Edd and Kevin sat comfortably in front of Edd's fireplace and drank from two mugs of hot chocolate as they made small talk. Kevin bounced back much quicker than Edd would have anticipated—it intrigued him how well Kevin took the pain and more so how he began to seem energetic after losing blood at the rate he did, granted that it wasn't nearly as serious as Kevin had thought.

Leaning back, Edd sat with his legs curled up under a thin blue blanket wearing a blue turtle neck and a white beanie (one that Kevin hadn't seen until now) drinking his hot chocolate in comfort. Kevin had his leg propped up on the coffee table with a thicker blanket to keep warmer after his ordeal and to his luck—Edd had found a larger shirt and given him a pair of his loose pajama pants and thick wool socks.

"Dude, it's crazy how quickly the temperature dropped. Thanks for letting me kick it here until my dad gets home." Kevin bounced his good leg and balanced his mug on the bad ones knee.

Edd took a small drink before smiling. "No thanks required, Kevin. I'm merely doing what anyone should do."

"Heh…" Kevin took a drink and moving a bit closer to Edd. "Sorry, I'm just a bit cold. I still say I lost at least a pint stumbling over here!"

Arching a brow, Edd gave a sarcastic grin. "Then why haven't you given blood? Clearly you bounce back quick."

Gritting his teeth, Kevin leaned slightly. "Oh… no reason. I just… I don't want to." He twiddled his thumbs together for a moment before taking another drink.

"Kevin?" He looked up slightly before blushing. Edd moved a bit closer, feeling his heart speed up. "You know you can tell me." He smirked at Kevin. "After all… even if I wanted to tell anyone—who would believe me?"

Looking up, Kevin immediately caught the gap-tooth grin in his eye and felt his stomach drop, his heart speed up, and his fingers and toes become numb. "I…eh… well…" He sighed before leaning on Edd's shoulder with his own. "I… I kind of have a fear of… needles…"

Edd raised a brow and thought for a moment. "Trypanophobia? Not entirely surprising; it's estimated that currently ten percent. of all American adults have the phobia—though there is a high chance it's must larger seeing how the most extreme cases don't have medical procedures in order to be added to the group." He returned his attention to Kevin who looked baffled.

"You're not gonna' laugh? How is it not funny that the "star" of baseball for Peach Creek is a wuss when it comes to needles?" Kevin glared a bit as Edd have a weak chuckle.

"Because you're not perfect, Kevin. I could think of much worse than just a fear of needles." He looked to Kevin who seemed to be hysterical. "Okay… think of me; I'm compulsively clean—yet my mother is a doctor who works with people's bodily fluids and organs on a day to day basis and the carrier I'm hoping to pursue is based heavily in unsanitary categories."

Kevin cracked a small smile. "Yeah… I suppose. Though you're not as bad as you were back when we were kids. You were the brains of tweedle dee and tweedle dumb—and yet you were also a walking textbook on almost any subject." The both laughed for a moment before Kevin realized how close the two were sitting together. "Besides… you've aged really well, Dee."

Taking a drink, Edd made a face when he realized the drink had become lukewarm. "Ugh, putrid. How so?" He leaned forward, sitting his mug on the coffee table.

"Well… you're gap had pretty much closed—though it is still there, and I really dig your new clothes. Never thought I'd see you in a different colour beanie." Kevin smirked reaching for it before Edd pulled back a bit. "I'm kidding, Edd. I'm not gonna' take it."

Clutching the beanie, Edd sighed before moving his hands back down to his lap and smiling. "I rather like it. It goes well with light blues and greens. Though I quite dislike the gap in my teeth."

Kevin shook his head. "Nah, man. It gives you more personality. I'd take this cute version of your over some dweep with braces."

Both of the boys blushed and gave a weak laugh. The sudden savior that was Kevin's father text Kevin before he could rephrase.

"Oh… I uh… I gotta' go." Smiling, Kevin stood up and frowned. "Is it okay if I wear these and get them back to you tomorrow? Kinda snug…" His smirk rubbed off on Double-Dee.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine with me, Kevin." They both shared a smile before Kevin's phone buzzed again. Sighing, he walked to the door.

He stopped and turned to Edd.

"Wanna hang again tomorrow?" He asked cheerfully.

Thinking for a moment, Edd nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, Kevin."

* * *

 **Post-Author's Note** : Well that was a trip! I like to think character development should be done early, so... there you have my take for Marie Kanker, Edd, Kevin Barr, and my new characters Stella Valmont and Eric Lawson. There will be other's such as Jude, but for now I'd like to focus on just the current few. So, did you like my take on Edd and Kevin? How about Marie? OH! And did you like Stella and Eric? If so, tell me why! I have quite a few things planned and I'd love to get feedback from you guys! : )

At any rate, I've rambled enough. So, as per usual...

I'll see you in the next one, Buh- Bye! : D

~Nightingaledoxic


	3. Bonding

**Author's Note** : Warning: contains mention and graphic detail of self-harm.

Summary: This and the next chapter of purely about Kevin and Eric becoming better friends. The next ones after that will be centered on Edd and Stella. These will all lead to a very in depth chapter about Edd and Kevin!

So, sorry for the long wait. Just know it is simply a personal thing and I need time to finish the multiple fics I've been working on. : )

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Bonding**

* * *

An insufferable noise blared from Kevin's alarm clock. He extended his arm; slamming his hand down on the snooze button and nearly knocking the small device off of the end table. Glaring, he slowly got up to his feet and walked into his bathroom. It only took a few moments to brush his teeth and push his hair back with hair gel before turning to see he hadn't even gotten his clothes on. He reached back into his dresser to grab loose black basket-shorts and an oversized grey t-shirt and quickly dressed himself, pulling grey socks onto his feet and pushing them into his vans.

As he opened his door, he grinned as he realized he had actually gotten up on time—a rare occasion that allowed him to eat while he was at home. He marched down the stairs with his chest out proudly as before he felt the dreadful pain in his ankle that caused him to grip the railing for dear life. He raised his head to see his father sitting at the dining table drinking from a mug with the words "I Hate Mondays" written across its surface while his dad pushed his glasses up on his nose to read something in the newspaper.

"Hey, dad." Kevin said walking into the kitchen which gave his dad a small startle.

He put down the paper and smiled with a confused look. "Good morning, Kevin. You're actually up before seven now?" He asked with a sarcastic tone that made Kevin smile.

"Yeah crazy, right?" Kevin sat across from his dad before grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle.

His dad took another drink before sitting his mug down. "So, you going to tell me how you hurt your ankle?" He asked causing Kevin to wince slightly.

"Uh, going to sound cliché but I actually fell. I left my keys here yesterday and tried to get in from the back window—then tripped over a stupid misplaced brick." He tried not to laugh thinking about it.

Eyeing him warningly, Kevin's father tilted his head. "And that's why you were at the Vincent's home?" He asked.

Kevin slouched slightly. "Yeah, I knew that Edd could help me if anyone could." He shrugged and leaned back. "Besides, you should see all the damn medical diploma's his mom has on the wall!" He laughed slightly seeing his dad blush.

"Yeah? Adelaide was always the smartest girl in school." His father gave a small frown thinking about her. "It's a shame she got stuck with such a snooze fest like Jared."

Kevin raised a brow. "Wait, you knew Mrs. Vincent?" He asked leaning forward in awe.

His father laughed before taking a drink and sitting the mug back down. He took off his glasses and sat them on the table. "You saw a photo of her, right?" He asked. Kevin nodded. "Adelaide or rather, Addie; was not only one of the prettiest girls in Peach Creek, but she was quite possibly the most academically competitive women I've ever known. Watched her tear through everyone in spelling bees, science fares, and oh god don't even get her started on anatomy!" He grinned as he thought about her. "She's the reason I met your mother, you know? Cassandra was her best friend all through school." He looked back at the Vincent's house. "That house was Addie's childhood home… it's good to see that she kept up with it."

"I didn't know you knew Mrs. Vincent so well…" Kevin made a melancholy face. "Or the fact that Mom knew her so well." He sighed before standing up. "Well, I think I'm going to go see Edd before we walk to school."

His father looked up from his thoughts. "Walk?"

Kevin lifted his leg. "There's no way I can put all of my weight on this ankle—I'd fall flat." Kevin snickered before pushing the door open. "Oh before I go… is Frankie coming over?"

"Yeah, she wanted to yesterday but the factory and all." He smiled. "I'll tell her you asked."

Kevin waved goodbye. "Sweet. She's been a really good influence on you—and me. Not to mention she can freaking cook!" They both shared a laugh before Kevin rushed out the door.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Edd had already woken and prepared for class—not only this; he even had made breakfast for himself: fresh scratch pancakes. Multiple thoughts went through his mind; of him and Kevin's new found friendship, his yearning to learn more about his new friends, and is demeanor towards the rising difficulty of his scholastic studies. It was quite different from how he imagined his senior year to go—things were so drastically opposite of how his childhood had gone. Edd took a long drawn out sip of his coffee both hands on the mug as he gazed of through the large glass windows that adorned his kitchen's exit to the fenced in backyard.

He couldn't shake his feelings from yesterday—it felt as if Kevin truly had an interest in him beyond that of just friendship. The quiet remarks, the praise of his physique, and the overall newfound trust Kevin had placed in him? That doesn't just happen from being partners in a lab.

He grinned at the word 'partner.' What a curious thought! Lab partners—such an unsafe thing to shorten when in the mindset that he was in. There could be no second thought that Kevin Barr was not homosexual. He was the essence of what a boy was. No matter how muscular he was… or how sweet he acted… or that cute smile he made when he complimented Edd…

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Edd placed his mug back to his lips and muttered. "Enough, Eddward." He glared before taking a drink and sitting the mug down.

The sound of a few consecutive knocks drew Edd's attention. He stood and walked towards the door and pulled the entrance open with perhaps too big of a smile.

"Hey, Dee." He said balancing on his right leg. Edd blushed at the sight of his messy red hair that curled ever so slightly above his left eye half way hiding the emerald iris.

"Good morning, Kevin." Edd couldn't help but blush. "You…ahem, you're not wearing your hat?" He asked widening his eyes.

Looking taken back, Kevin lifted his hand to his hair and sighed—vocally; as he realized that he left his baseball cap at home. "Ah… dammit…" He muttered before looking back to Edd. "Well… I guess I shouldn't of rushed over here, eh?" He couldn't help but grin looking over Edd's amused gap-toothed expression.

"You look perfectly fine, Kevin." Edd smiled trying to hide his blush.

Grinning wide, Kevin placed an arm on the door fram and leaned forward slightly. "I look perfect, huh? What do you find perfect about me?" Kevin teased as Edd giggled slightly.

"Right now? Your ego." The words had a certain sharpness that caused Kevin to wince before laughing and pulling back.

Gently, he gripped Edd's shoulder a smiled. "Sarcasm? Didn't know you had it in you, Dee." His eyes traced around Edd slowly as he spoke. "Hey uh… it's supposed to snow today. You may want to get something warmer to wear." Kevin smiled as sincerely as he could.

Edd arched an eye brow. "Then why are you in shorts?" He asked inquisitively.

Laughing slightly, Kevin motioned to his thin body hair along his bronzed skin. "Unlike you, I have muscle and hair to keep myself warm. Plus I like the cold." He shrugged slightly.

Nodding to him, Edd rushed upstairs before halting and turning his head to look down at Kevin. "Um… if you would like I made pancakes—there are a few extra in the kitchen if you are hungry." He said politely before going into his room to change.

Kevin wasted no time to enter the kitchen, gently closing the door behind him before taking a plate and grabbing the spare pancakes Edd told him about. He was happy we had visited yesterday… otherwise he would had been lost in the kitchen. After a few moments had gone by, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs but avoided looking back. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Edd in a completely different light than what he was used to.

He was wearing a blue and black striped beanie, his raventte hair loosely spread out along his forehead and around his cheekbones and bringing out the brightness eyes. A tight fitting grey turtleneck that was loose around the neck, black jeans, and dark blue vans.

Kevin stared for a moment longer before realizing that Edd was holding something out to him.

"Kevin?" He asked questioningly. "Are you alright?"

Blinking Kevin rubbed his eyes before smiling. "Y—yeah. Sorry you just look really… nice." He said blushing slightly before scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

He watched as Edd's features lit up from the compliment. "Oh…I… eh—thank you, Kevin. You look nice as well, though I found this if you want it." He held out a baseball cap with an atom on its front and a few mathematic equations written around the rest of the dull faded blue colour of the hat. "They aren't really my thing—but I thought you might…" He jumped as Kevin quickly reached out, his fingers connecting with Edd's as he smiled—possibly not even knowing if Kevin knew they were touching; analyzing the cap.

Continuing to smile, Kevin raised his eyes to meet Edd's. "Are you kidding? I love it!" He began to chuckle as Edd released the cap to him. "Math ain't really my thing, but the design looks cool. Where'd you get it from, anyway?" Kevin asked carefully fitting the cap around his messy hair.

Shrugging, Edd continued to smile. "Eh… I designed it actually. It was the prize for the freshmen science fair—along with a few other things but that was the staple prize." Edd squeaked as he felt Kevin's broad shoulders and muscled arms come down around him, pinning his arms down and squeezing him into a hug.

Heat irradiated from the Kevin as his thin clothing did little to prevent the exchange. Edd could feel the muscles in Kevin's chest contract with each breath, down to his abdominals' sinewy thrust as his lungs pushed them outward. Kevin held him there for several moments before letting go. Edd took a moment to admire the strapping boy in front of him before taking a deep breath.

"Hah… sorry I got a little excited there. No really, it's awesome dude, thank you." Kevin playfully pushed Edd's shoulder before picking up Edd's bag. "Ready to go?" Kevin asked sweetly holding Edd's things before slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Kevin, you don't need to—"

He put his hand over Edd's mouth. "No, no. I want to." He smiled before moving his hand away to see how pink Edd had become. Kevin found himself grinning at the tingling sensation that overtook him allowing himself to become giddy.

Looking back and forth; Edd simply nodded before following Kevin to the door. The redhead's smug grin made him feel irritated… and happy. Kevin had spun the hat around backwards—clearly happy to have something restrict his hair. But… he also seemed truly grateful for the gift. Maybe Edd had overthought things? He usually did… he supposed.

Before long they made their way to the bus stop. Kevin adjusted his weight to the ankle he hadn't wounded allowing himself to stand a bit closer to Edd—just enough that the smaller boy felt the heat the radiated off of him. Honestly, Edd didn't think he needed a jacket so long as they stood near one another. The jock's blood seemed to boil away and cold the tried to sink into the pair.

"So…" Kevin broke the silence between them. "How well do you know your mom?" He asked before cringing at his choice of words. "I… no, I mean…shit." Scratching the back of his head, Kevin sighed.

Eyeing him carefully, Edd gave a slight laugh, only to cover his mouth with his hand as Kevin's gaze fell onto him causing Edd to blush. "Ahem… what do you mean, Kevin?" Edd asked moving his hand away with a small smile still left.

Kevin's frown slowly shifted into a lopsided smile. "I…" He took a deep breath. "My dad was talking about your mom and his past." Kevin tried to make it sound nonchalant. He failed, but he tried at least.

"My mother knew your father?" Edd asked questioningly.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Wait… you didn't know either?"

"No… I didn't." Edd thought to himself for a moment. "How well did your father say he knew her?"

Balancing the two bags on his shoulder, Kevin grimaced at the feeling in his heel. "I… think they were like best friends or something. Or… my mom and your mom was?" Kevin thought for a moment. "He said that she…"

Kevin was cut off as the bus pulled up in front of them. Taking Kevin by his sleeve, Edd pulled him to follow. As they got to the top step both of the boy were greeted to the sweet smile of Stella who was carefully waving them over to the seats next to her and Eric. To both of their surprise, Stella was wearing a white and black vertical striped dress and stilettos… an odd choice when it was getting colder but they both remembered she was from Colorado so… perhaps she lived in the cold and it's just normal to her? Though the dress was… professional. It had a clean slit over the right leg which only went up to the waist and revealed black tights that went to knee height, with long sleeves with fuller bottoms that had a gradation effect of black to white, and the collar that circled her neck which was neatly folded downwards. It wasn't just a dress… if couldn't be.

Eric however was another story. He was in black…tights? A loose white t-shirt that was tucked into the lining of his tights with his dance belt and a loose, thin, see through lace coat. Kevin glanced down to see that he was wearing white ballet shoes and socks. It secretly made him a bit cheery... Kevin felt bad about what he said about boys and ballet. It was nice to see that Eric took his class as seriously as Kevin did in Baseball.

Kevin took the seat closest to Eric, allowing Dee to set next to Stella… they could talk all they wanted… he didn't want to open a discussion about parents with Stella in earshot. Not the happiest of topics for him… not to mention he knew nothing about Bordeaux to honestly understand her parents. Kevin glanced over Eric for a moment before realizing that he had passed out on the way to school.

"Don't mind him." Stella said, pulling Kevin's attention. "Eric practiced all night on his plié, releve, and sauté." She eyed Kevin's numb response before running her index finger through her hair and sighing. "Those are the three basic positions in Ballet."

Kevin arched a brow. "Basic? Wait, I thought he had been doing this for a while…?"

"Well… he has. Don't baseball players repeat basic steps to get them as perfect as possible?" She asked. "You pitch, right?" Kevin nodded, before glancing at Dee who was admiring Eric in silence. "How long did it take you to pitch correctly—no problems?"

Kevin shrugged. "I dunno… I can't say it throw perfectly now. There's always room for improvement." He conceded.

"That's why he was repeating his basics. For instance, in Ballet; when you see a dancer move their leg by rotating it backwards—do they rotate at the base or in the knee?" She gave a weak smile to Edd who was trying not to say the answer.

"Well… I think the knee is for balance… right? So, you wouldn't rotate it." Kevin answered, getting a blissful sight from Edd.

Nodding in agreement, Stella gave a gentle nudge from across the group. "Right! So, in the basics you train your rotational capabilities—and if Eric was to bend at the knee or the ankle to meet expectations and then attempt something a small as a sauté; the jump could greatly damage his leg." She gently patted Eric's thigh, causing him to turn slightly and burry his face into his coat sleeve and in the process he also rested himself slightly on Kevin's broad shoulder.

His eyes widened for a moment before Kevin relaxed. He sighed for a moment looking at Eric. "Man… he really his dedicated. The worse I can get is a sprain or a pulled muscle throwing the ball. Has… has he hurt himself before?" Kevin asked before slightly slouching to allow Eric to rest easier.

Nodding, Stella grinned to Kevin. "Yeah, he has a wonderful story about a time he pulled his Achilles tendon out of place when doing a stretch he wasn't supposed to after working out." She held in a slight giggle. "He decided to prove a friend wrong—and ended up being wrong." She shrugged before making a face. "You know, ballet can improve how you play other sports, right?"

Arching a brow, Kevin shook his head. "How so?"

"Flexibility, for one." Edd chimed in. "If you were to try and out balance Eric—you'd most likely lose as well."

"You would." Stella grinned before looking at Kevin's facial reaction. "Not to be rude—but you would lose. He stands in a crane position quite a bit when doing normal day to day things… not to mention his carrier is standing on the tips of his toes, moving around and jumping, then being graceful and beautiful while doing so. Not an easy shoe to fill." Stella shrugged. "I'm too clumsy to do that—hence why I prefer to sit when playing my violin."

As the bus jolted to a halt, Stella braced herself by gripping into the seat as Eric fell forward onto Kevin forcing him awake.

Blinking his eyes slowly slid open revealing multiple harsh red veins that stretched out like withered tree branches his chocolate coloured irises. Eric used his hand to gain leverage on Kevin's shoulder before pulling himself away and turning a dark crimson red before pushing his messy strawberry blond hair from his face.

"Sorry…" Is all he got out before Kevin let out a slight laugh.

"S'okay, I don't mind. You're not the first person to even use me as a pillow, dude." Shrugging it off, he extended a hand to Eric and rested it on his shoulder. "Besides, if you'd done it to Edd or Stella you'd of fallen in the floor."

"Not true!" Stella busted out before nearly falling into the aisle.

Tugging at her shoulder, Edd pulled Stella back into the seat. "Oh dear… don't fall Stella!" He said before running his fingers over her dress sleeve to press out the wrinkles.

"Dee, I'm fine. I've done worse than fall on a bus…" She mused before clutching at her things. "You two wanna come eat breakfast with Eric and I?" She asked casually as various students began to get up and walk towards the exit of the bus.

Looking to Kevin, Edd nodded. "I suppose, though we both ate at my house."

Eric stood up first, tossing his duffle bag over his shoulder before picking up his messenger bag. "It's cool. Stella usually just plays her violin while I practice and eat an apple. Not exactly what I'd call eating breakfast, but you know." He attempted to move his duffle bag before nearly dropping it causing Kevin to jump up and catch the bag.

"Okay… new rule: you and Edd are not allowed to carry your bags!" He spouted out before throwing the hefty beige bag over his shoulder just over the pair he already had.

Arching a brow, Edd sneered. "You offered."

"True… but you still have a tendency to get way too many books from the library. Remember last year when you tripped and threw like 50 of the damn things across the cafeteria?" Kevin said in a mocking manner. "It's just safer. I'd say the same to Stella but she has an instrument… she kind of has to be careful."

Eric gave a weak snicker before covering his pink face. "Trust me… it hasn't stopped her yet."

"I only dropped it ONCE. Give me a break!" She stood up and slung her cast over her shoulder.

"Stella…" Eric grinned. "You practically tossed it to get away from a bee..."

Extending her hand to cover his mouth, she glared. "We are so not having this argument again!" She glared to Kevin. "Let's go before he tells any more stories—" She placed her hand on Kevin's shoulder and pushed him towards the exit; though she tried to be forceful, pushing Kevin forward wouldn't have been so easy if he hadn't of voluntarily obeyed and led the way off the bus.

Once each of them had made their way outside, both Kevin and Edd followed their two friends—being led by Stella; they followed he towards the back of the school, of which she was practically dragging the drowsy Eric who could barely keep his eyes open.

Not far behind, Kevin couldn't help but wonder. "Hey, Stell; where are we going, exactly?" He asked curiously, following his friend whilst balancing the bags he had volunteered to carry on his shoulder.

"You'll see." She said in a coy voice. "Just wait!" She tightened her grip on Eric's shirts collar.

Following closely, Edd carefully memorized each step back towards the entrance so that he could retrace his steps to quickly make it to class. However, it only took a few minutes to get around to the back of the building of which they were greeted by the sight of an old greenhouse with various overgrown plants, the roof- or rather ceiling; had been shattered, and the front of the small building has a sign that clearly read, "Do Not Enter! Hazard!".

Swallowing hard, Edd watched as Stella confidently walking into the shed with Eric blindly following and Kevin, cleary giddy with an intriguing smile of curiosity.

"St...Stella…" Edd barely got out.

She turned abruptly, causing Eric to run into her and fall back; only to be caught-barely; by Kevin.

"Yeah?" She answered curiously.

Sidestepping Kevin, Edd ran a index finger across the frame of the door. "Surely you understand the dangers of going into a hazardous environment!"

Taking a short breath, Stella short a sharp sarcastic glare. "Dee, you realize that the glass is cleaned out and the only stuff in there other than the plants is contraband furniture from other seniors who snuck out in previous years…. right?" Taking a step inside, she gave a small curtsey. "Oh, I'm not dead?" She feigned being dumb before laughing.

Then, very quickly; she reached out and pulled Edd into the greenhouse.

* * *

Lifting Eric to his feet, Kevin dusted the smaller male off before resting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "Are you alright, man?" He asked sweetly, carefully flattening out a few creases on the shirt sleeve.

Lazily looking up, Eric shrugged before saying, "It's whatever. I'm used to it." He paused before grimacing at a sharp burning pain in his side.

Reaching out, Kevin carefully kneeled down to assist Eric in standing. "Okay? No you're not! Come ere'."

"Wait, what are you-" Before he could finish, Eric was cut off by Kevin sweeping him up into his arms and carrying him to a nearby bench and letting him rest more comfortably. They sat in silence for a moment as Eric eyed Kevin carefully, cheek's burning red.

"Alright… listen to me." Kevin broke the silence. "I'm going to ask you only once why your side is hurting. If you lie to me I will forcefully carry you to the nurse and get a counselor." Kevin looked around before continuing. "Cause' if you're doing what I think you are…"

"And what the hell do you think I'm doing?" Eric busted out in an irritable tone which caused Kevin to freeze mid-sentence for a moment. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why does your side hurt, Eric?" He asked bluntly, looking Eric in the eye.

Eric attempted to feign being innocent by twiddling his thumbs together nervously. "You know why, I was practicing…"

"Eric Lawson." Kevin raised his voice. "Why does your side hurt?" He repeated.

Looking around, Eric had vivid fear cross into his eyes before he let out a sigh and looked around in pain from what was going through his head. He returned his sight to Kevin and focused in. "Listen… without my meds… I… I needed a coping thing… so…" His voice became raspy as his trembling fingers lifted up the left side of his loose shirt, revealing to Kevin his toned core, thin and few light blond hairs, dark pecks, and…

He was right. God. Fucking. Dammit. Kevin was right. He had never wanted to be more wrong than he right in this moment. But there they were, right there…. the world seemed to grow cold and dim as Kevin reached out and ran his fingers down a deep, fresh cut that went vertically from Eric's underarm, down his ribcage and ending just above his waist. The blood gouged lines made his fingers go numb and burn as his body locked up and froze. He could feel Eric wincing from the touch… the sickly warm flesh that was dying to self-inflicted wounds…. His stomach turned, but not in disgust…. but from a lust he had left behind years ago that began to resurface.

Reaching out once more, Kevin pulled Eric into a tight hug, the grip hurting only slightly but allowing Eric to begin quietly sulking as his head rested on Kevin's shoulder. He held him there for what seemed like eternity—completely forgetting about their friends for that moment.

"Eric, come to practice today after school. I have an idea." Kevin whispered, getting a tighter grip from the smaller male. He understood this pain more so that what he could ever imagine.

* * *

Post-Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed, and know that more is on the way!

So, what was your favorite part? Did you enjoy the start with Edd and Kevin, or perhaps the sarcastic side of Stella, or even the reveal about Eric? Tell me!

The next chapter(s) as stated above will be focused on Kevin and Eric. Know that these chapters will also be introducing new and old characters! The original characters I use are mine, though I'm perfectly happy with others using them in their own fic. That's the point of it, right? So, prepare for a roller-coaster, and stay tuned for Chapter 4: New Faces, Old Places. : D

Remember to favorite if you want to read more and be told when it comes out and don't forget to drop a review which helps tremendously. If you have questions ask away in a PM or in the Reviews.

And, as always... I'll see you in the next one...

Buh-Bye Guys!

~ **Nightingaledoxic**


	4. Old Faces, New Places

**Author's Note:** No Warnings other than language. Introducing new and old characters, very straight forward.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Places, Old Faces**

* * *

Kevin entered the gym being followed closely by Eric; though he was stuck inside his own head. Eric seemed so… confident when they met; to think that he had been harming himself was nearly unheard of. However, Kevin was thankful to see that Nazz was in the gym where he had expected her to be.

There were dozens of students inside the gymnasium; from the basketball players practicing before classes, to the cheerleaders like Nazz talking whilst they waited for classes to begin, or even the students simply sitting together and eating breakfast (in secret) that enjoyed watching the several different groups practicing. He knew that if they came here he should be able to get Eric to talk- even if it wasn't to him. Kevin knew deep down that… if anyone could help him, Nazz could.

Halting just at the first stair up the bleachers, Kevin stopped and looked around- the glossy wooden floor; insignia for the Peach Creek Cobblers at the center, multiple banners from previous victories and partial ones hung from the ceiling, and the green coloured bleachers reminded him of rigid hills that were cut into for stairs.

At the touch of Eric's fingers at his lower arm, Kevin turned to see a skeptical look on the boys face that made him feel sympathetic. Eric's loose bangs that fell gently over his eyes, jade green highlight over his left eye, tongue and cheek complexion as he gazed up at the tall ginger with tired eyes that hosted darkened purple his under eyes that added to his weakened state.

"Kevin…" He asked quietly. "...why are we here, exactly?" Keeping eye contact, he pulled his fingers back before dropping his sight to the wooden floor.

Smirking, Kevin gripped his shoulder and eliciting a jolt from the timid boy. "I want you to meet someone- my best friend in fact." Pointing up at the bleachers, he waited for Eric's eyes to connect to where his blonde friend sat, staring out at the practicing team. "I'm guessing you've heard of Nazz?" Kevin asked.

Shrugging, Eric nodded. "Yeah, she's the head cheerleader. That's pretty much obvious considering that on the first day they announced the cheerleading squad tryouts and that Nazz was overseeing them." He eyed Kevin for a moment before blushing at his surprised expression. "I… I do listen when the announcements are on, Kev." Eric raised a brow as he noticed Nazz waving at the pair; more specifically at Kevin to come introduce them.

Turning around, Kevin smiled at his friend before re-adjusting his blue baseball cap and outstretching an arm behind Eric to have him come forward with him. As they climbed up the first few steps, Kevin kept his grip as he allowed Eric to walk slightly in front of him down the cramped space usually reserved for hundreds of outstretched legs. As they approached Nazz, she kept a large grin on her face. Kevin did admire Nazz, his dearest friend always had a way to make him smile. She stood up as they closed in, revealing she was in her uniform- a simple blue, orange and white mix of colours with the traditional short skirt at thigh length, a tight naval high shirt and white sneakers that displayed the school logo for the Cobblers. Otherwise, she had her hair tied back into a loose pony tail and a thin line of pink lipgloss over her full lips.

Keeping up her smile, Nazz clapped excitedly as they came forward. "Kev!" She took a step down to their level and have her taller friend a hug. "I see you made another friend. Already trade in Double-Dee after a day?" She asked sarcastically.

Shaking his head, Kevin grinned at her. "Nah, he's actually partly the reason we met." Turning his head and smiling at the smaller male, Kevin pulled him forward slightly. "Nazz, this is Eric." He said simply before grinning back at Nazz.

She extended her hand to Eric, which he took meekly. "Nice to meet you, Eric." As they released their grip, she gave Eric the once over and noted that he had his free hand over his right side and cocked a brow before looking to Kevin with a worried expression. Kevin raised his shoulders before clenching his jaw and tilting his head in the direction of the exit- or rather just between the bleachers and a wall that lead to a secluded corner. Nazz nodded in compliance before they each made their way down the bleachers, Kevin keeping his arm around Eric's shoulders so that he felt a bit more comfortable. As they descended down the steps, they turned the corner to earn a small bit a privacy.

Crossing her arms, Nazz smiled at Eric who seemed disoriented as he looked to Kevin in confusion. He gazed back to Nazz who, despite the knot in her stomach; kept her smile. "How long?" She asked bluntly earning a furrow from Eric's brow."How long?" She repeated, starting to show her uncomfortable feelings that were bubbling up.

"I don't know what you-" He felt Kevin's hand tighten around his shoulder to which he looked up at the taller male to see Kevin's emerald eyes focusing intently on him before he shook his head expressing that there was no reason to lie to Nazz. Taking a deep breath, he returned his sights to Nazz who sucked in her lower lip in anticipation. "I… I don't know, like maybe two or three years?" He kept his eyes on the floor to avoid her eyes.

Sighing, Nazz shook her head and glared. "You're lying." She stated, earning a harsh glare in return from a disproving Kevin.

Eric sighed to himself before looking her in the eyes as his own began to well. "Six." He choked out, feeling Kevin's grip tighten as even the redhead hadn't expected the answer.

Nazz looked to Kevin, keeping a dark expression that made him feel sick. "Kev, let me talk to him alone." Before he could protest she raised a finger. "I need only a few moments, go sit on the bleachers. Eric doesn't need you to know until he's ready, alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Kevin nodded before tightening his grip one last time and smiling at Eric. "Don't worry, you can trust Nazz." After Eric nodded and returned the smile, Kevin used his sleeve to wipe away the stray tears around Eric's eyes before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking around the bleachers to plop down a few seats away.

After a few moments, Kevin bent over and rested his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his hands. He looked out to the court as the basketball team took a break. His eyes connected with one of the team members who smiled at him; one of those smiles that made you feel warm inside… just so welcoming.

He was taller than Kevin by about five inches, olive skin, a strong defined jaw, and one thing that Kevin respected- he was fit: because he wanted to be. About three years ago he transferred into Peach Creek freshmen year as a thin lanky Catholic boy that simply remained in the background. Much like Eric, Kevin got to know him and as such gained a respect that almost no one could achieve. And more so, he had a lasting personality that left a good impression wherever he went on whoever he spoke to.

As he approached, Kevin returned the smile and waved him over. As the boy jogged to where he was sitting, Kevin realized that he had a wrap around his right knee; he always had a bad habit of pushing himself too far, though.

"Hey, Monte." Kevin yelled across the distance he was covering quickly. Keeping his infectious smile, Monte dropped down into the floor and slid in front of Kevin and stopped just a few feet from him before scooting across the floor and crossing his legs with glee written across his face.

Balancing back on his palms, Monte glanced around for a short moment before returning his sights to Kevin. "Hey, dude. How's in hanging?" He asked. As he did, a lock of his dusty brown coiffed back hair fell free over his temples. Seemingly silver eyes connecting with emerald as he gave Kevin his complete attention.

Grinning at him, Kevin shrugged. "I'm good. Just helping out a new friend- he's over there talking to Nazz." Kevin pointed to the corner that they were hidden behind.

Raising a brow, Monte looked back towards Kevin. "Oh, cool. Yeah I heard we received like a massive amount of students this year from the new cul-de-sac." Monte gave a short laugh before continuing. "Met this one chick when I was leaving practice a yesterday; she had like ghost eyes, dude. Clear but still there." Yet again, Kevin found himself smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Did she have straight black hair, wearing a fancy dress?" Kevin asked.

Thinking a moment, Monte nodded to him. "Yeah, really pretty. Kinda odd though, but who isn't?" Monte shrugged joyously before looking a bit cross-eyed to amuse his friend.

Chuckling at Monte, Kevin sat back against the bleachers by sliding into the aisle and allowing his legs to hang out. "You met Stella Valmont, you should hear her play. Girl has skills."

Monte's brow furrowed in excitement. "Valmont? Dude, her mom donated a ton of cash to my dad's church for our homeless program! I think her name was like, Jackie? No… Jenny?" He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Josèe! God I suck at french, oh excuse me…" Monte covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Kevin shrugged. "Chill, I'm not gonna snap at you for saying God, man."

Smiling again, Monte moved his hand away. "Still, dude. You know my parents- Boston Catholics aren't big on using the lord's name in vain. Gotta' break the habit before it becomes one." He kept up his cheery persona whilst thinking. "Though, it is nice not to filter all the time."

"So how is your old man doing?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms.

Monte's smile dropped before he shrugged. "If you ask him, he feels like a new man. If you ask the doc, his heart is getting worse. I wanna believe that he'll be fine…" Monte stared at the floor in deep thought. "...but he won't be. You know him, he puts all the church's problems, and the church members problems on his shoulders." He shook his head fighting back the tears. "Good people don't live long, Kev. You know that better than anyone." Monte gazed up at him.

Kevin began to scratch at his thigh excessively. "That was an accident. Mr. Monte is a strong dude. I bet he'll live another hundred years with that heart and laugh when we talk about the doc." Kevin said, cracking a weak smile to luckily have it returned.

And it was, Monte allowed his pearly teeth to glimmer at the thought. "Thanks, Kev. It means a lot… I mean, without you and Nazz, I doubt I'd of made it through any of his surgeries… I still remember Nazz and I passing out on your shoulders in the waiting room." Monte grinned at him with the expression of a toddler… the old days.

"Yeah, accept now I'm too short for you and Nazz is a coffee addict." Kevin jokingly said gaining a lighthearted laugh from his friend.

Grinning, Monte shrugged. "Speaking of the addict…" Monte turned his head to see Nazz approaching Kevin with a rather enlightened looking Eric. While there was no way that all of the pain was gone… she did lift a hefty bit of weight off the kid. "Nazz, new kid! Come on, don't be shy!" Monte waved them over excitedly before jumping to his feet. He waited for Kevin to extend his arm before pulling him up to his feet and allowing the redhead to dust off his clothes.

Turning to Nazz, Monte pulled her into a tight hug before extending an arm to Eric and pulling him in aswell- gaining a surprised yelp from the short boy. "Don't be shy, dude. We're all family." Monte said before pulling back and grinning to flustered kid.

Giggling, Nazz turned to Eric. "This is Jared Monte, our dearest Italian catholic." Nazz said jokingly.

"Call me Monte." He said, shrugging to Nazz. "Not too fond of 'Jared' if I'm entirely honest."

Nodding to him, Eric couldn't hide how embarrassed he was. "I... I'm E-ric." He stuttered his way through his words. "Nice to- to meet you, Monte." He jolted as Nazz placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Likewise, man." They both froze as the pair locked eyes. For a short moment, they said nothing while simply staring.

Eric was at a loss for words, he was already flustered… but those eyes; those silver eyes that glinted a juvenile sensitivity that seemed to burn at his core. And Monte couldn't even form the words in his brain, the kid looked shocked… vulnerable. His chocolate eyes were all Monte could stare at. After a moment, they both laughed before looking away in embarrassment and gaining a raised eyebrow from Nazz and a laugh from Kevin. The two friends exchanged glances as Nazz slowly caught on to why Kevin was laughing.

"I uh… sorry." Monte said, grinning. "Couldn't help it." He shifted awkwardly on his heel.

Eyeing him for a moment, Eric didn't even attempt to hide his smile. "You're fine…" He shrugged. "Not like I looked away." He gave a nervous laugh before the bell rang.

Looking up at the intercom, Nazz sighed. "Alright, gotta actually start practice. If you need anything come talk to me, Eric." He smiled and nodded at her. "Cool, alright. See you guys later!" She yelled as she jogged back over to the cheerleaders who vacated the bleachers begrudgingly to begin as several sat down metal canisters that most assumed were coffee.

Thinking for a moment, Kevin came up with a plan. "Oh shit!" He slapped his forehead and groaned audibly. "Hey, Monte? Can you walk with Eric to Physics? I need to run to the locker rooms for my binder. Shoved it in my locker in a hurry yesterday." He waited for Eric to look to Monte before winking at him.

"Uh…" He smiled at the gesture. "Totally! Lead the way, man." He directed his arm to Eric. "Talk to you later, Kev." Monte waved to him with a grateful smile.

Smiling, Eric turned to Kevin. "Alright, see you in class. And… thanks for getting me to talk to Nazz, Kevin. Really." He said before giving the redhead a slight awkward hug; which Kevin wasted no time to return with three times the force making him squeal.

Eric let out a slight laugh before standing up straight and walking over to Monte who was trying not to laugh. The pair walked out into the hall shortly after, waving to Kevin and leaving him to himself.

Laughing for a moment, Kevin felt amused. Did he just sit up Monte and Eric? He kind of hoped so… they clearly had chemistry… plus, Monte would be a good friend if anything. It was hard to be depressed around him. He still remembers the times that Monte would make him laugh after fumbling and failing something just to give him a moment of blissful ignorance. Kevin pulled out his phone enthusiastically and scrolled down the Edd's number. As per the usual, he was named Double-Dork in his phone...but it was meant to be playful. He sent a quick text to Edd simply asking "Where R u?"

After a moment, Edd responded with a sarcastic, "I'm heading to class? Where are you?*" Clearly trying to show the correction and improvement that Kevin ignored when using text.

"Meet me at the restrooms just a few rooms away, I'll tell you in a moment." He sent back, Edd said that he would, and he rushed off down the hall to try and beat Monte and Eric- who he knew would be taking their time whilst they conversed.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Kevin turned the corner to the science hall and caught a glimpse of Edd leaning against a wall between the door and the turn to room. He wanted to laugh at how irritated Edd looked, though he knew it wouldn't help matters.

"Double-Dork!" Kevin shouted from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. Edd turned to him with a sharp glare clutching the base of his throat.

"Kevin! You scared me half to death you jerk!" He shoved Kevin's arm only to have it wrap around his shoulder and to be pulled towards the taller boy. "Kev-"

Laughing, Kevin kept his grip firm. "Haha! What's wrong, Dee? Aren't happy to see me?" He asked, smirking at how flustered Edd had become. He released his arm allowing Edd to step back and straighten out his clothes- more specifically his hat which had risen slightly from the embrace.

Pulling his hat down a bit, Edd glanced around to see that the stares he had from the day prior were still lingering as multiple students seemed stunned at how Kevin was treating him. "I assume…" Edd started, turning his head to Kevin once more. "...that you have an adequate explanation as to why you left Stella and I in the greenhouse without a word? And where is Eric?" Edd continued, crossing his arms. "Honestly, neither of you even considered us!" His face shifted to one of detest.

Continuing to smirk, Kevin shrugged. "What, you didn't have fun spending time with Stella?" Kevin questioned, amused at the sudden shift of Edd's posture to embarrassment. "I just wanted Eric to meet Nazz… and I may have gotten him to open up to her." Kevin shifted awkwardly as he adjusted his sweater before crossing his arms to mimic Edd. "So, no I didn't consider what you guys would think since we'd see each other in class."

Edd relaxed slightly as he leaned against the wall once more. "Well… perhaps I over reacted." Kevin uncrossed his arms and placed his right arm on the wall just above Edd's head to look down at him with a grin. "Though I am still upset that you left me in such dangerous accommodations." He gazed up at the redhead allowing the emerald eyes to work their way into him.

Leaning back to give Edd more space, Kevin tried to hide the fact that he was feeling flustered from the heat between the two. Turning his head, Kevin noticed Eric and Monte walking towards them. Jumping back, Kevin quickly wrapped his arm around Edd and pulling him back around the wall.

"Kevin, what are we-" Kevin wrapped one of his hands around Edd's mouth and used the other to use a finger to 'shush' him, before pointing at the pair. Edd irritated expression fade as his eyes widened upon gazing at the two. Kevin moved his hand away and leaned closer to Edd as they watched their friend laugh and blush in what they could only guess were bad jokes. Edd noted how close they were walking together, and more so how pink Eric was. His eyes widened as he turned to Kevin who grin at him with obvious credit in mind.

Leaning in, they listened as closely as they could.

Eric pushed back his hair as he looked at the enthusiastic grin on Monte's face. "You're serious? I had no idea… I feel sorry for him." Eric continued, tilting his head as he spoke. "And for you, of course. Though, you could also see about having him see a cardiologist?" Eric questioned.

Shaking his head, Monte shrugged. "He won't. But it's all good, he's doing alright. I mean hey, he's still healthy enough to lecture me." Monte grinned at the intrigued face Eric put on. "You should come to my church sometime… I'd be happy to introduce you." Monte said, smiling at the plush red cheeks that Eric had no way of hiding.

Thinking for a moment, Eric nodded to him. "That sounds nice, though I'm not catholic."

Monte shook his head in protest. "You don't have to be a catholic to enter a public venue. Besides, I'd be there and I would make sure you feel safe." Monte said, allowing himself to blush as Eric wrapped his arms around himself and failed to keep from looking at the jock.

"Alright… it's a date." Eric smiled before turning to look at the door to his class. "Want to eat with me at lunch today? I'd love to learn more about you, Monte." Eric asked honestly.

Nodding to him, Monte allowed his smile to shine through. "Yeah! Totally! I'll see you then." Monte took a step back, keeping his eyes on Eric another moment before walking back towards the gym. Eric stood in one spot and watched until Monte was out of sight before sighing and walking into the classroom with a smile on his face.

Waiting one more moment, Kevin turned his head to Dee and nodded with another smirk before stepping out from their hiding spot. Smiling at Edd, Kevin pushed his hair back before re-adjusting his cap and laughing humorously. "I think they hit it off." Kevin exclaimed before looking Edd over, feeling his heart flutter from the softened expression on Edd's face. Smiling, Kevin pointed back to the classroom. "We should…"

"Oh! Of course…" Edd perked up but blushed at his outburst. "After you." Edd directed his hand in the direction of the door, following Kevin before he stopped and turned to him.

With a wide smile, Kevin pulled the door open and waved Edd inside. "You first, dork." His tone was… not even close on condescending… instead it was playful… sweet even. Like it was a nickname instead of an insult- nothing different from being called Double Dee. Smiling to Kevin, Edd walked through the door to see Marie and Eric had beaten both of them to class and had already begun speaking. Marie looked up and gave a 'know-it-all' smirk to the pair as Kevin walked in behind Edd and continued smiling at him before he continued on to his seat.

Perking up, Marie pushed back her stray hair and bent her wrist into a right angle before speaking to Edd. "Here there Oven Mitt, I see you found your match to make a pair…" She whispered into his ear causing Edd's heart to speed up.

Turning to her, Edd tried to glare but his crimson cheeks betrayed his position. "I assure you, Marie- nothing at all is going on between me and Kevin!" He looked to Eric who was looking down into his lap. Completely oblivious to their conversation. He turned his head to see Mrs. Daniels enter the room with a heavy stack of papers that Kevin quickly jumped in to help her carry them.

"Oh, thank you, Kevin." She smiled at him before pushing her glasses up her nose. "I see you're early for your second day?" She smirked at him as he let out a wispy laugh.

Her walked to her desk and sat the pile down neatly before lining it up to the corner of her desk. "Yeah, well… had to make up for yesterday." He crossed his arms before gazing over at Edd who he felt watching him and smiled before returning his sight to their teacher. "Besides, I have a lab partner that actually needs me here."

The words caused Edd to blush as he watched Mrs. Daniels laugh happily at the redhead. "True enough, I suppose. Thank you again, Kevin."

Nodding to her, Kevin walked over to the lab counter and sat down next to Edd before turning to smile at Marie. "Hey, Blue." He said sarcastically, which elicited a glare from the Kanker sister before he switched his sight to look at Eric. "How was your walk with Monte, man? He behaved himself, right?" Kevin said jokingly.

Looking up from his phone, which he had been concealing in his lap. "Oh…" Eric began to blush as Kevin kept his sight on him. "Yeah, he was a perfect gentleman." Eric gave a sunny smile that made Marie fake a vomiting sound to get his attention before she smirked at his slightly irritated smile towards her.

She glanced down at his lap to see the name 'Monte' already found it's way into his phone. Clearly they wasted no time during their little walk to class, she mused. "Wait… do you mean Monte, as in Jesus freak Jared?" Marie asked trying her best not to laugh.

Almost immediately. Eric began to glare at her even even Kevin registered the insult. "Shut up, Marie. Just because he has faith doesn't change him as a person!" Eric lashed out.

Raising her hands, Marie leaned back. "Whoa, chill, hothead. It's a name he got because his crazy ass father. Dude thinks his son has to equal a god in order to be worthy of his name." Marie pointed to Kevin. "Reverend Monte is a maniac, and you know it, _Red_." She added emphasis in the name to get a rise out of Kevin.

Kevin glanced to Edd for help, but even he couldn't deny it. He remembered the Reverend coming to a Father's Day event the school held, (which even Edd's father didn't attend) and how highly he spoke about the church and Jared… but after they had ended the day nearly everyone heard and witnessed Monte crying when his dad yelled at him for saying 'Oh my God' when speaking in private to Kevin. Edd shook his head and looked to Eric and Kevin followed suit. "Marie…" He glanced to her. "The Reverend isn't our Monte. He is a good guy and very loyal to his friends… you know that. Not all of us have the greatest parents." He sighed before continuing. "I mean, we've never really seen your mom," Marie rubbed her arm and looked to the floor."...my dad is always in Lemonbrooke working his ass off to pay for my future, Edd's parents are educated but distant doctors," At the mention of them, Edd couldn't help but clench his jaw thinking about how little he sees his parents."...Nazz's mom is an alcoholic… but that doesn't make us them. Parents aren't perfect…" Kevin took a deep breath before the group returned their attention to him."...but they are the only parents we have."

They were all silent for a moment, each thinking to themselves. Edd wrapped his arms around his chest in contemplation, Eric tried to look down to his phone but couldn't find himself able to reply, Kevin glanced between each face… but Marie broke the deadlock by sighing audibly.

"Eric… I'm sorry." She said before glaring. "I just don't want you to be surprised when you realized that Monte is a good guy…" She looked over to Kevin who focused on her. "...because his dad isn't the good guy the town acts like his is."

Glancing down to his dimly lit phone, Eric smiled before returning his eyes to Marie. "Then maybe he needs friends like us to make sure when the time comes… he can pick himself up when we aren't around."

Thinking, Marie nodded before laughing. "Yeah… yeah I bet that would help him a lot."

Kevin felt the rush of his heart beating from the talk, happy to hear Marie and Eric laughing with one another before he shook his head in pure joy. Feeling accomplished, he looked to Edd for his approving stare… but only could see him keeping his arms tightly crossed around his chest. Reaching over to him, Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd's shoulders… but he didn't budge.

After a moment, Edd lightly tapped Kevin's hand on his shoulder before turning his head up to meet Kevin's emerald gaze. "I… I am fine, Kevin. Just thinking." He smiled to the redhead.

"If you wanna talk about it…" Kevin bit his lip in anticipation.

Laughing slightly, Edd nodded. "I'll share, but I'd enjoy a bit more privacy." He glanced to Marie and Eric who seemed unaware of their closeness… and even Edd began to realized how warm he felt with Kevin so close to him.

Nodding, Kevin shrugged before leaning closer a whispering. "We can talk at lunch, I'll ask Monte for his car keys so that we can keep out of earshot of anyone." The heat from the jocks breath burned Edd's neck causing him to blush.

Edd wanted to protest out of fear for how it would look… but the idea of a few moments in solidarity made him shake the thoughts. Nodding, he smiled with near embarrassment for his flustered state to Kevin. "That sounds wonderful, Kevin." He whispered back, before the two shared a moment of laughter.

* * *

 **Post-Author's Note** : Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, but my file was corrupted whenever I went to transfer my writing to Fanfiction.

So, we have new characters on the way, the newest being Monte. We'll also be seeing a few more new characters, some with larger roles, and others with smaller ones. We'll also be getting to know a dear violinist Stella and her family much better soon! As to Eric and Monte, I'll be delving into their new found friendship in their own side chapter, thought know that chapter five will be focused around Edd and Kevin... so mind the cliffhanger.

If you want to know when the chapters should be/will be out- check my profile here on and you will see my "Current Fic Progress" section that will tell you exactly how far along a chapter is, when it is expected to be finished, published, and if a chapter had been removed for a rework. Furthermore, I'll have more time to write towards the end of May, as I will have my summer off. If you are interested in more of my writing; I'm currently working on this KevEdd, a Life is Strange fic: GrahamScott: In His Lens, and a Warcraft fic: Homage of the King. The next chapter of KevEdd should be by the 30th of May if not, it will be the first week of June.

Did you like Monte? Or are you excited about the potential of another pairing within this series? Or maybe you're ready to learn more about of dear Stella and learn more about Marie and her sisters? Don't forget to make your own assumptions-

Remember to favorite if you want to read more and be told when it will be released and don't forget to drop a review which helps tremendously. If you have questions ask away in a PM or in the Reviews.

And, as always... I'll see you in the next one...

Buh-Bye Guys!

~ **Nightingaledoxic**


	5. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note** : Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. See end of the chapter under "Post-Author's Note" for author stuff and news.

My treat: Holy crap, it's seven thousand words long! Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Eye of the Storm**

* * *

Exiting the classroom, Edd found himself tracing through his thoughts. Kevin wanted them to hang out again, which wasn't weird; but he still had his doubts. Kevin was popular, likable, and… he was Kevin. The popular boy that always seemed to say the right things, or give the perfect looks to make almost anyone melt for him.

Shaking his head, Edd looked up to see Jimmy and Sarah talking to Kevin at their lockers. He hadn't really seen them that often, well, at least not at school. The most he knew was that Sarah was on the student council and that she was practically married to her work.

"Yeah, well. At least Fluffy is finally taking Drama again…" Kevin teased as he ran his hand through Jimmy's white hair, causing him to fidget and push him away.

He glared before looking to Edd behind and back to Kevin. "Honestly, Kevin? Stop calling me that!" Jimmy demanded, stamping his foot down.

Grinning, Kevin simply pat him on the head. "I prefer Fluffy. Your hair is really fluffy, man."

Closing her locker, Sarah finished applying her lip liner before pushing her curly bleached blonde hair back. "Kevin, really just stop. You don't know how long it took me to convince him not to dye or cut it- again." She glared before pushing his hand away.

Shrugging, Kevin turned his head to see Edd, clutching his hands around his chest. Frowning slightly, Kevin turned and extended his arm to him. "Hey, come 'ere. It's not like you don't know them, Dee."

Sighing, Edd walked closer, clutching his arms tightly. "Maybe so, but they're your friends, Kevin. And, I'd prefer if you didn't treat me like a lost puppy." He smirked as Kevin immediately moved to defend his words before holding up his hand. "I'm joking, Kevin."

Smirking, Jimmy shrugged. "Sarah is." To this, he received a slap on the back from Sarah. "Geeze! Kidding!" He yelped turning to her.

Giving an innocent smile, Sarah gleefully turned to Kevin. "We need to talk about something; Jimmy, you and Edd hang out for a moment." She nudged her head towards the corner of the hall for Kevin to follow.

Slumping his shoulders, Kevin obliged but not before gently punching Edd's shoulder and walking beside Sarah. Turning to Jimmy, Edd felt his hair stand. "Well then." He crossed his arms once more. "Remind me not to follow Kevin out of the room, he leaves anyway." Edd gave a slight smile that made Jimmy laugh.

"Sarah's not any better. Ever since we became freshmen she's always busy."

Nodding to a bench in the hall, Jimmy followed and sat next to Edd.

"I must say, Jimmy; you look very nice with your new braces!" Edd motioned to his missing headwear.

Grinning, Jimmy shrugged. "Thank you, Edd. Personally, I'm happy to get them. So much easier to talk to people when they aren't focused on the metal wiring around your head."

Nodding, Edd sat back casually. "And easier to perform without?" He asked.

"Yes, actually." He covered his mouth has he let out a light laugh. "I'm happy though. It feels good to get back into it."

Nearly two years ago, Jimmy joined the Drama department of the school as one of their thespians, however; due to his headgear he had gotten himself into a prank of Eddy's that left his miserable for months. Eddy thought it'd be funny to connect a sandbag to Jimmy's headgear from the back before he auditioned. Upon dropping the bag, it tore the metal bindings off and even pried three of his brace points out of place. After several orthodontic visits and thousands of dollars later, he was able to get his braces put back but skipped the headgear out of fear. It took Jimmy weeks to trust anyone after that. And… Edd had felt bad for not stopping Eddy, but what could he do?

It was different now. Jimmy seemed happy, wearing brightly coloured clothing, keeping his hair fluffed instead of trying to straighten it, and even better… he seemed to be following his dreams. Even today, he was wearing a bright blue shirt with a checkered scarf, red vans, and a tan skinny jeans. How Edd honestly wished he was brave enough to dress. Though… probably not in those colours…

"Edd, are you okay?" A voice came from behind.

Collecting himself from his thoughts, Edd turned to see Kevin and Sarah behind him, arms crossed and brows raised.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." Edd smiled to them before looking to Jimmy. "I think we should get to class. I'm right next to mine, but Kevin," Kevin quickly balanced his weight to one leg before uncrossing his arms. "...has practice, Drama is on the other side of the school, and Sarah, don't you have colour-guard practice?" Edd questioned, getting a simple nod from her.

"Yeah, I guess. Jimmy we better hurry." She motioned him to follow her.

Nodding, JImmy stood up before waving to Edd. "Alright, Sarah. It was nice catching up, Edd! Kevin, you guys should come to the party tomorrow!" Jimmy shouted before rushing after his friend.

Blushing bright red, Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Dammit…" He muttered before he knoticed that Edd was in front of him.

"Party?" He looked behind him then back to Kevin.

"I… eh…" He looked around before coughing to clear his throat. "Yeah… I was gonna invite you after lunch…" His smirked mischievously. "Wanted to… you know; let you enjoy yourself a little instead of just sitting at home." Kevin said honestly.

Smiling to himself, Edd jumped as the bell rang to get to class. "Oh Kevin! I'm so sorry, I've made you late to class!"

The sudden approach from Mrs. Daniels made Kevin jolt and turn quickly. Raising her hands in surrender, she caused Kevin to attempt containing his laughter by puckering his lips and covering his mouth. "Kevin, here…" She extended a slip to him. "... I'd prefer you don't start getting tardies." She gave a wink to Edd. "And you, come back to class as soon as he's off! I need my start student to help me teach the AP students." She gave a hearty laugh before going into her room and placing a trashcan between the door and the doorframe to keep it from locking.

Smiling bashfully, Edd balanced on his toes and crossed his arms behind his back. "That was nice of her… you can tell she cares a great deal for your future, Kevin."

Shrugging, he glanced over the slip. "Yeah, well… I made a damn good entrance."

Covering Kevin's mouth, Edd shook his head. "Language, Kevin. You should…" He moved his hand away. "Get to class. We'll talk at lunch, yes?"

Smiling, Kevin brushed back Edd's stray hair back under his beanie. "Think about it, alright?" Kevin asked him, before turning to look down the hall. Clear.

Thinking for a moment, Edd nodded. "Alright, but I won't make any promises."

Nodding to him, Kevin rushed off down the hall towards the field for practice. Edd watched until he was out of sight, and a bit after, before turning and going into the classroom once more.

* * *

And hour had gone by, and rather quickly at that. The majority of his time was staring at the board and back to his paper, but still… Kevin had no idea what his teacher was talking about. He kept his phone hidden in his lap, texting anyone he could. Monte was in music, so clearly he couldn't return any reply… no room for your phone when you're playing a Piano. Edd was in Calculus, and he never really looked at his phone in school. He couldn't say with Stella, though he guessed she was in Orchestra or even Band. Possibly even Choir. And, well… Eric was in ballet for two separate classes. He'd text Marie, but… he didn't even get her number. Sighing in defeat, Kevin gazed up at the board.

"Now, if you were to take E and times it by nine, you would get 66.50." His teacher said in a monotone voice.

Kevin couldn't hide his boredom, and tried his best not to groan. To no avail, of course.

"Mr. Barr, sit up and answer the next question." His teacher shouted.

Comply, Kevin sat up but slouched over on his wrist before glaring at the problem.

"Well?"

Kevin shrugged. " _There's no way in hell I can answer that_ …" Kevin thought to himself but remained contained. "How am I supposed to do this in my head? Is this even english to anyone who isn't paying student loans from college?"

The class let out a low laugh, causing their instructor to glare. "Kevin Barr. If you had paid attention, instead of playing around on your phone- which I will be taking..." The short man approached and held out his hand. Kevin snorted before handing his phone over. This teacher always irked him off. He always wore a plaid suit and even better- he constantly asked questions that Kevin had no way of understanding and embarrassing him. "... Thank you."

" _Like I have a choice_ …" Kevin muttered under his breath.

"As to your question…" The teacher approached the front of the room and pushed up his glasses before turning to Kevin. "It is quite simple. E times thirty squared divided by eight."

Glaring, Kevin groaned again. "Dude, there's no way that is 'easy'. No normal human being does this!"

Stifling his laughter, the teacher glared across the room. "The answer is 305.8. And I suppose you are right, your homework proved you haven't been paying attention."

Jumping to his feet, Kevin slammed his hand down on his desk. "Cram it! You have no right…"

"Oh, but I do. I grade your homework, to which you rarely turn in. And, if you are not going to pay attention, how do you expect to say in sports?" He asked. "You're sitting on a seventy flat average in my class after only a few days! And more so, you don't participate unless I force you." His teacher looked to the clock before sighing. "At any rate, we have a few more moments before the bell. Pack up, and come back tomorrow with a better attitude, or you can kiss any and all sports good-bye." He waved Kevin away before sitting at his desk and turning to his montier.

Slack-jawed and infuriated, Kevin held in his urge to scream before he gripped his bag and slung it over his shoulder and jamming his hands into his pockets. He wanted to spit, throw his things… just lose it. The only thing that kept him from this was that his phone buzzed on his teacher's desk.

"Hey, who sent me a text?" Kevin shouted running towards the dimly lit device.

His teacher glared before snatching the phone away. "Does it matter?" He questioned.

"Duh, that's why I asked! Look, just tell me who the name is so I can tell them why I didn't send a text back."

Sighing, his teacher nodded. "Eh, Merry Monte?"

Blushing slightly, Kevin gave a weak laugh. "Eh… that's just a joke between us. You know Jared Monte? Or the Reverend?" Kevin asked.

Raising his brow, the teacher shook his head. "Just get to your next class, the bell rings in a few moments."

Glaring in reply, Kevin exited the room as quickly as he could. Rushing down the bustling halls, dodging the seemingly faceless students, and slipping between any and every gap he could find to wistfully avoid and breakthrough the crowd. It was only when he saw the back of Monte's head then he remembered… it was lunch time. That there was no reason to rush. Smacking himself in his forehead, Kevin reached out and grabbed Monte's shoulder pulling him back and along a wall of lockers.

Seemingly cross-eyed for a moment, Monte shook his head and smiled once his eyes fell onto Kevin's smirk. "Oh, hey Kev." He flashed his pretty smile. "You know, you could've just sat with me at lunch." He stifled his laugh when Kevin pouted at him. "Oh no, you want something. Don't you?" He teased.

"Well…" Kevin shifted uncomfortably. "I… need your keys?"

Blinking for a moment, Monte arched a brow. "You need Brandy? Why?"

Trying not to laugh, Kevin smirked at him. "Yes, I need… Brandy. I just wanted to use the backseat with a… friend."

Glaring, Monte ran his index finger between his shirt collar and cleared his throat. "Galatians 5:19  
The acts of the flesh are obvious: sexual immorality, impurity and debauchery…"

"Whoa- Monte, no!" Kevin rose one hand shook his head in protest. "I meant for lunch not for…"

"Kevin Barr, do not finished that sentence!" Monte held a finger up. "Dude, you really should have just said you wanted to eat with Edd, or just said that you wanted to eat with a friend."

Kevin's eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Know about you and Edd? I'm not blind, Kevin. It's cool that you like protecting people, and I'm proud that you decided to change your's and Edd's relationship… you were pretty antagonistic towards him…" Monte shrugged. "Plus, you really think no one notices what goes on in the cul-de-sac?" He asked.

Shrugging, Kevin slumped his shoulders forward. "Well… I don't know…"

"You know, you just try to ignore everyone's opinions. People talk Kevin, I've already heard rumors about myself and Eric and it's been like barely three hours since we met."

"Monte… you both stared into eachother's eyes for like a full two minutes…" Kevin protested.

He simply smiled. "Hard not to. You know, I actually thought about writing a poem about it."

Groaning, Kevin glared at him. "I swear to god if you say anything about his eyes being like chocolate, I'm gonna lock you both in separate rooms…"

"What do you have against chocolate?" Monte questioned.

"Monte, you wrote Jennifer a poem like that a year ago. Something about her hair being like wheat and eyes being chocolate?" He crossed his arms.

Monte shrugged. "Yeah, well, she did have thick blonde hair and brown eyes…"

"No, she didn't. Jennifer Caswell had honey tinted hair with red streaks and her eyes were blue in the center with a light brown around the iris." Kevin tilted his head. "And she was in a relationship with Derek!"

"Yeah, well. Derek was a bad guy. You have a pretty good memory too, Kev." Monte said trying to protect himself.

"Oh really? How so?" He leaned back casually. "Oh, and thanks I guess." Kevin smirked.

He cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Derek cheated on her with her best friend. Like, what? Three months ago?"

Kevin thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah… where is Jennifer anyway?"

"She's taking law classes with Mrs. Monroe."

"Oh… well, Derek is going to get sued, isn't he?" Kevin tried not to laugh.

Monte gave a quirky smile. "That, or she's planning a murder and is going to pin it on Kendra and represent her to get her thrown in prison on purpose…" He grinned a bit too wide.

"Well, good for Jen." Kevin almost started to walk away before his eyes widened and he jumped back in front of Monte. "Hey!" Monte raised both his hands in surrender. "So, can I have your keys or not? I'd prefer that Edd doesn't think I'm skipping out on him."

Begrudgingly, Monte compiled by shoving his right hand in his back pants pocket and fishing our his key with a Invader Zim key chain on it and handed it to Kevin.

"Oh sweet, you got your mom to buy that? Your dad would flip!" Kevin playfully squished the head of the gummy Gir.

"Yeah, well. Mom's always wanted to do stuff with me. She got me that because of my computer's search history. My luck, she thought it was cute." Monte smiled somberly for a moment.

Trying not to blush, Kevin let out a cringy laugh. "Yeah… isn't search history the best?"

"Kevin…" Monte was prepared to lecture him but didn't. "...you know what, I'm not even going to ask." He grinned as Kevin mouthed him a 'thank you.' "Why don't you just text Edd, anyway?"

Twiddling his thumbs together, Kevin glared at the floor. "Dr. Asshat took my phone for not knowing the right math stuff."

"Kevin, you're not stupid. The material is there for a reason. It sucks, but trust me, it's better than Catholic school. All you hear about is anti-abortion, the bible, and the best way to get rid of gays." Monte shrugged. "Just ask Edd for help, he did tutor Nazz, the Kanker sisters, and he is apparently already Mrs. Daniels favorite this year."

Nodding, Kevin complied. 'I'll try and bring it up. Thanks, man. I owe you one!" Kevin jingled the key in his hand.

"Think of it as my way of thanking you for introducing me to Eric." Monte shrugged bashfully. "Just, eat lunch and nothing else. Got it?"

Glaring at his freinds smile, Kevin rushed off down the hall.

* * *

"Where is he?" Edd looked around the stairwell that exited to the parking lot before he checked his phone. ' _Honestly, Kevin. I know this thing is a part of you_ …' He glared for a moment before sighing. Looking up, Edd's eyes widened as he watched what seemed like a calm day, turning into a blizzard nearly instantly. Snow blew around in flurries as ice fell like a waterfall. Edd wrapped his arms around himself as he felt the chill begin to takeover the room he stood in… stairwells are nothing if not the worst area's to wait. They're always either too hot or too cold. Well… atleast there was no elevator music, Edd mused. He honestly was happy for the moment of peace. Working with Mrs. Daniels for the first few morning classes however, there is little time to process one's thoughts.

Watching the snow fall, Edd leaned against the doorframe and allowed himself to think.

" _A party. Honestly, he thought I'd want to go to a party_?" Edd questioned in his mind. " _Though… I could hardly argue with spending a bit of time with him_." He turned to look at the door, but still nothing. Back to the snow. Back to thoughts that give questions and no answers.

He could hear the wind pick up as the snow began to blow towards the door. The window fogged around its sides leaving only the middle with a clear view. He watched closely as Edd thought he could see someone walking out of the parking lot. "In this weather you choose to leave school?" Edd questioned out loud.

The sudden feeling of fingers on his shoulder caused Edd to jump and turn. "Oh god!" He felt everything in his body seize and tighten in fear.

It was only a moment after he was able to peel open his eyes to see forest green eyes above his and a smirk that made him wish to scream.

"Kevin!" He smacked the jock across his shoulder. "Why on Earth are you sneaking up on me!?"

Snickering, Kevin restrained Edd's arms with his hands. "Dee, I didn't. You were focused on whatever you were watching. I came in strolling, dude." He was able to smirk wider as Edd began to blush.

"Well, I…" He sighed for a moment. "I'm sorry…" Edd rubbed his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "I… was distracted."

Kevin could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he traced Edd's hand movements. "It's alright… uh…" Kevin reached into his pockets to pull out Monte's key and held it up to Edd. "So, are you ready to eh," He made a short quiet snicker. "...ready to brave the storm?" He asked humorously.

Looking over to the staircase, Edd's things were setting in a neat organized pile. An Einstein Lunchbox catching Kevin's eye before he glanced back to Edd.

"Kevin, I'm not sure that this is such a good idea anymore. The weather clearly isn't getting better and I'm not sure that a car is the best place to eat…" The sudden feeling of fingers clutching around his shoulders made Edd jump.

"I'll carry your things, c'mon. It's just ice, dude." Kevin shrugged, releasing Edd and grabbing this things from the staircase and turning to the door. "Just, bundle up." He flashed his impish smile at Edd.

Shrugging off his fears, Edd obliged. Zipping up his jacket he followed Kevin out the door. The feeling of cold air nipped at his skin, caressing the pair as they walked through exit. Looking around, he could see that everything was glazed in white ice. The trees and grass that were once green were now darkened grey by the storm of snow. The pavement and road were drenched from the snow that first fell and melted though even it began to gain a thin layer too. Windshields were completely buried in amassing snow, the world even seemed more grey with the sky looking as if it had been invaded by clouds of ash.

He gazed to Kevin, who seemed hardly affected by the cold he braved. His ginger hair was frosted over, the hood of his thin sweaters trim was, as too were the tops of his sock sleeves. His skin gained visible bumps as his small hairs grasped at the snowflakes that fell, even his eyelashes were tipped by them. His cheeks were a light shade of pink as his knuckles whitened in response to his grip and the air around them. As Edd followed, he realized they were already halfway through the parking lot, and approaching a lone van at the end. It was a light shade of blue, a dent on its drivers side that went at least a inch deep. It's rims were different colours, or rather one was black and the rest were silver-ish. It's paint was chipped around the handles of the front doors from years of use as well. It was then that Kevin reached into his pockets to pull out the small keychain adorned by Gir waving in his green puppy suit holding a taco which made Edd grin slightly.

With one push, the headlight lit up as the door unlocked.

"Go ahead and sit in the back. Monte's car has a seat warmer, so I'm gonna start it before joining you." Kevin smiled as Edd looked up to almost immediately have his vision clouded.

Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, Edd kept his vision to the ground. "Okay! My apologies, the snow is erratic." He walked around the car, quickly sliding into the back seat and closing the door. He was met with detestment as the frozen seats and dim cold air that enveloped him were amplified as the front door opened and Kevin slipped inside, leaving the door open.

Pushing the key into the ignition, Kevin gazed upward to see Edd shivering in the rearview mirror. He smiled slightly before turning the key and pushing his foot down onto the break to get it to start. To them, it seemed as if the car roared to life as both jumped slightly. Kevin switched on the heat turning it up to it's max and pushing down the seat-heater button before jumping back out into the cold, slamming the front door shut and switching to the back. He tossed the their bags into the floor just before he slid into the backseat next to Edd who just shivered, rubbing his arms for warmth.

Still a bit timid, Kevin reached out to Edd, wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders and pulling him close- eliciting a small yelp from him.

"K- Kevin!" Edd looked up to him. "You realise you are just as cold with the snow lacing your sweater, yes?" His sarcasm was leaking through.

Smirking, Kevin let go of him for a moment.

"Thank you." Edd fixed his turtleneck.

Almost immediately, Kevin pulled his sweater off, revealing nothing but a tank-top underneath. With one quick motion he wrapped his arm bag around Edd and pulled him close.

With a grunt, Edd glared without looking up. "Really?" Was all he got out before he actually started to feel the heat radiating.

Looking down, Kevin shrugged. "Fine, I'll let you freeze before the car finally warms up." He loosened his grip to feel Edd's fingers tighten around his wrist. "Edd?" He glanced down.

Rolling his eyes, Edd kept his sight to the back of the driver's seat. "I…" He sighed. "You're warm." He said before he felt Kevin begin to laugh and his fingers gently rubbed between the fine red hair that decorated the jocks arm, nearly incapacitated by their softness.

Feeling his face heat up, Kevin peered into the mirror to see himself blushing as he traced the movement of Edd's fingers in his mind before he looked down and smiled. "Feel a bit better?" Kevin asked.

Nodding, Edd waited for a few moments before he felt the combination of the vents, the seat, and Kevin- the first two convecting and Kevin conducting: which made him raise up. "Okay… now it's too hot."

Kevin snickered at him. "Told you it was better to eat here. Stairwell is probably freezing right now."

"Yes, well… they were made to walk through not stay in." Edd said in a "matter of fact" tone.

After a few minutes had passed, the pair reached down into their bags and pulled out their lunches. Edd had his own lunchbox which was decorated with various chemistry vials, and it contained individually wrapped foods. Grapes, carrots, a turkey and swiss sandwich, and small canister of yogurt. Kevin on the other hand had a crumpled brown paper bag which only had a water bottle and a hastily wrapped half-eaten cheeseburger.

Raising a brow, Edd glanced over to Kevin. "You…" Kevin glanced up at him from his food in confusion. "You… only have…" He swallowed hard as Kevin made a tired face before placing his food on the bag. "Kevin, that's hardly enough food for you, not to mention it isn't healthy…" He tried to sound more considerate, but couldn't help it.

Glaring for a moment, Kevin shrugged before lazily looking to Edd. "Yeah, well… it's all I had. Besides, my dad's girlfriend is coming over to our house later today— and let me tell you, " Kevin smiled to Edd before making an exhilarated face, allowing energy to seemingly flow into his forest green eyes. "...she is an amazing cook. Like, two weeks ago she made a pan of lasagna that had like ten pounds of warm melted cheese and a delicious sauce that just oozed out of it!" Kevin motioned his hands near one another. "It was like this freaking thick:" He placed one hand just below his chin up to his temples. "Just like, massive, dude. It took me and my dad like four days to finish it."

Thinking a moment, Edd allowed himself into giving an enthusiastic smile to compliment Kevin's new-found energy. " _Girlfriend_?" He questioned in his mind before shaking it out of his mind. "She sounds nice… though I don't think _ten pounds_ of cheese is good for you."

Falling back into the seat, Kevin shrugged before gripping his burger in one and taking a bite before turning to Edd— still chewing. "Yeah well," He swallowed. "Better than just a cheeseburger, right?"

" _Half_ of one, yes." Edd teased. "What's her name?"

Kevin arched his brow before smiling again. "Oh, he name's Frankie Grant. She actually owns the bistro downtown... and I think her son went to our school, though I've never met him."

"Her son? She was married?" Edd questioned.

Leaning up, Kevin shook his head. "No, her boyfriend left her 16 years ago when he found out about her. I can't imagine why… she just seems like a nicest person alive."

Rolling his eyes and looking to the floor, Edd slumped his shoulders. "Often… it's the nice people who are taken advantage of." He said quietly.

Kevin's gaze turned worrying before he reached over to Edd with his free hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

Peering up, Edd could feel himself tearing up. "I, uh…" He shook his head. "I'm not on the best of terms with my parents. I just…" He shook his head again. "I usually feel really isolated… and alone when I'm at home. I only see them every now and again…" He shrugged before looking to Kevin. "So… being left is just a soft spot for me." He smiled to Kevin as best he could.

Shaking his head, Kevin tilted it a bit before leaning forward and holding Edd's shoulder. "Wait… how long has it been?"

Thinking a moment, Edd grimaced. "Uh… about a month, now. They were supposed to visit a few days ago… but cancelled for work reasons."

Kevin allowed his jaw to drop. "A fucking month!?" He shouted, dropping his food and reaching with both of his hands to Edd. "How the hell do they cancel on seeing their kid?" He asked, trying to keep Edd's eyes on his own.

He only retracted his eyes to Kevin's shirt, as if trying to count the lines in the fabric. "It's just how it is, Kevin. It's not like they are the most welcoming people." He shrugged. "Besides, until I started getting good grades, my father barely looked me in the eye."

"That's not normal, though!" Kevin tightened his grip.

Pushing Kevin's arms down, Edd looked him in the eye. "And it's behind me, Kevin. I'm almost eighteen, I don't care anymore. If they don't want to hear from me, they won't." Edd bit his lower lip at the astonished look on Kevin's face. "You honestly think that someone who is as academically qualified as myself wouldn't notice how abnormal they are?" He asked.

Conceding, Kevin furrowed his brow. "You don't care?"

"Kevin, it's been years since I've felt at home in my own home. The only thing that's kept me going is my friends. People like you that give me hope." He watched as Kevin smiled weakly at the compliment.

"Like me?" He asked in a humorous tone.

"People that can change. Kevin, you and I used to do nothing more than acknowledge each other's existence after Eddy made you blind with rage."

Smiling to himself, Kevin found himself blushing at Edd's words more so than he expected that he would. Double-Dee seemed so different than the kid that he grew up with. After so many years, he became distant to almost everyone, the other Ed's, the kid's in the cul-de-sac, even his own parents… though he could understand how they were most likely at fault for that. He only really ever met Edd's mother, but… Adelaide was less than thrilled to speak to anyone when she was home from her work… always the workaholic, never the sociable neighbor. Gazing up towards Edd, Kevin felt his heart melt as he reflected on how his lips pursed, his eyes had a weak light that was barely there… but it was there.

Kevin turned his head to meet Edd's eyes, who simply smiled at him as he received Kevin's reassuring look.

"Well… I'm happy that you see something in me." Kevin shrugged as Edd allowed his poster to slightly slouch. "You know, I never really had anything against you, Edd. I just… I never quite understood you."

Arching a brow, Edd leaned on his arm after placing his elbow on the head of his seat and resting his cheek in his palm. "How do you mean?" He asked.

Kevin leaned forward slightly. "Well… you were always the smart one. I honestly thought you'd be better off hanging with the rest of us. Eddy was a scammer and… well… Ed kind of just followed Eddy blindly. But… you had a brain." Kevin dropped his eyes to the seat a took a deep breath before looked back up to Edd. "I… also liked working with you when you helped me with Eddy."

Edd watched as Kevin's cheeks began to burn red and allowed his jaw to unhinge enough to display his front teeth. "Kevin?" He said in a barely audible voice.

Squinting his eyes, Kevin contorted his hands into fists before leaning forward slowly. It was then that he peeled his eyes open enough to look Edd in the eye who was frozen in place as he watched the jock moving toward him. Kevin pursed his lips, and stopped just an inch away from Edd's lips. They both caught each other's eyes, halted in the moment. Edd could feel Kevin's heated moist breath as he drew in slowly and exhaled, and his heart thumped away as if it was at rave! He could feel Kevin's eyes and before he knew it he wondered what his lips felt like. If they were rugged like the jock was when he didn't shave, or smooth like the fine hairs on his forearms, or possible dry from the cold? Could he claim that kissing Kevin was for science? Or… for himself?

"Dee?" He heard his name and was immediately pulled back to reality. Or only what he could thought could be reality… it was oh so hard to tell. "Edd? Did you hear me?" The voice was low… raspy, even. His pupils dilated as he finally focused intently in on Kevin's own. Straining sounds from the seats under their weight were overshadowed by the wind that seemed to be clawing at the car's exterior. The hunger in Kevin's eyes was nearly beaten back by the intensity of his suspected confusion.

Edd cleared his throat before swallowing hard. "Y… yes. I mean, I–" He blinked hard. " mean, no. I'm… I do apologized, I am… was– in my own head." He tried to smile, but couldn't manage it.

His eyes traced over Edd's features. His gap tooth, his shivered as he unraveled before the jock… even the tone of his voice stood out more this close. "I… I want…" He shook his head. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

His eyes widened at the question… jaw completely unhinged and dropped as He felt Kevin's fingers at the back of his head, gently thumbing around through his hair. The feeling of sweat developing his brow gave him little pause… the heat mixing between their breathing made him quiver. "Okay…" Edd let out… he couldn't process his words; it would just have to do.

Smiling slightly, Kevin inched closer, then paused slightly as their upper lips met and gazed into Edd's eyes once more. His finger outstretched into the smaller boys hair and pushed gently to gain their complete connection. Their lips enveloped one another, skin melding around in sloppy, unruly patterns. The sudden feeling of moist saliva gave them pause for a slight second before Kevin became slightly more forceful. He leaned Edd backwards slightly as his arm fell to his side and pinned him against the door to which when his head met the glass he gave a slight whimper to the jock. He pressed on, going in deeper, pushing his fingers underneath his beanie and running them through the loose strands. It was when Edd pushed back towards him that he found the strength to smile and part his lips enough to feel the inside of Edd's lips.

However, Edd's mind raced. What was he doing? This was… _barbaric_ … another boy was on top of him, his tongue was sliding inward and he could taste the subtle tang of iron on the jock. But that feeling… the softness of the skin around what he supposed was a crack on his lower lip from the cold, the rugged untamed stubble that returned from the morning shave… and the musky smell of Kevin's deodorant that reminded him of a strong wine more than anything else... he couldn't push back. He did not want to.

And Kevin's mind was no more clear. As he was sure of his feelings at this point… the sounds of Edd's whimpering and his slowly murmurs, the gently smacking of their lips pulling apart from the saliva that glazed over… and the boys smile. His eyes too… just the feeling, the goosebumps on their skin, the mixture of their body heat on the burning seats… it was almost too much. He wanted to go further… but restrained himself. Not yet… just not yet.

It was when he pushed upward of Edd's beanie that he felt a hand on the center of his chest pushing him upward. He tried to ignore it but when a second appeared and the murmurs turned into resistance, Kevin quickly pulled back and moved away from Edd who jumped up, clutching his hat.

"E- Edd! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He held his hands up and shielded his eyes. "God I'm an idiot…" He groaned.

Readjusting himself, Edd looked to Kevin… thought still slightly shaken, he felt… alive. "Kevin… what you did…" He started.

"I know, I'm sorry…" He pouted, feeling tears building up before… another feeling. But this once encircled his wrist. He moved his hands away and turned his sight to Edd… who was holding him.

"You didn't do anything…" He said quietly. "I actually… I quite enjoyed that." He gave a weak laugh.

"But you… you pushed back, I thought…"

"Well," He cut him off. "...you thought wrong. I only pushed you away because you were pulling at him beanie." He shrugged for a moment. "I… I'm not ready to go that far. But… the feeling I had when you were holding me…"

Astonished, Kevin sat up straight. "Wait… so you aren't like… mad or anything?"

He shook his head. "No, not in the least. I… actually feel better than I have in awhile."

Kevin smiled before wrapping his hands in Edd's. "So… what did you feel?"

Thinking for a moment, Edd massaged Kevin's knuckles with his fingers. "I felt your skin… at first the heat was unbearable, but after a moment it felt… amazing. Then the arduous stubble around your jawline… and then… it was a blurr. But… there was so much life too…" Edd blushed slightly before he traced along Kevin's lips with his eyes and back to Kevin's. "Kevin… what you said before…"

"I meant it, Edd." Kevin shook his head and smiled. "I really like you, like a crazy amount. But I could never find the right time or place to tell you… you well… kiss you."

Edd felt his heart flutter about, and almost instinctively leaned forward. Kevin followed and began to mimic him. Within moments they could feel each other's breath again… the goosebumps returned and...

 _Tap tap tap_.

The irritating but quick succession of taps on the front window caused the boys to pull back and look to where the sound was coming from.

"Who is that?" Edd asked, looking unrattled to Kevin.

Kevin gazed through the glass as best he could, but could only make out blue jeans and a auburn leather jacket… Kevin smacked his head. Reaching forward, he pushed the button to unlock the car.

The door swung open as Monte poked his head into the car.

"Geeze, you two are deaf! It's freezing out here!" He jumped into the front seat and slammed the door shut. Rubbing his hands together, he let out an audible sigh of relief as he felt the heat from both the seat and the heaters. His hands were a raw red from the cold. He turned around after getting comfortable and pried his jacket off before looking at Kevin and Edd and arching a brow at them. "Why do you two look so guilty? You didn't get anything in the seat or something, did you?" He ran his fingers through his hair, messing the gel that held it in a singular position and allowing his locks to fall to both sides of his face with the perfect division of his roots down the middle.

"Monte…" Kevin held his head in his head.

He shook his head. "What? You're the ones who ate lunch in here!" He looked over to Edd. "Oh… dude, your hair is kinda messed up; it's poking out at a weird angle. The wind is crazy out here!" He managed to make Edd perk up slightly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh… right…" Kevin smiled. "Wait, why are you out here? Class starts back in like ten minutes."

Monte laughed at him for a moment. "Kev, it's a blizzard out here. Apparently the news was only half-right this morning. School let us out, so I'm going to drive Eric home if you two want a ride…?"

Looking over to Edd, Kevin smiled causing him to smile back. "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks, man." He said.

"No thanks required. You thought I'd make you guys wait hours for the bus?" He pushed the transmission to drive. "You guys buckle up, I don't need a ticket. Dad would kill me."

Nodding to him, Edd and Kevin complied. When the car started moving, Kevin leaned over to Edd and whispered. " _We will talk when we get home. I'll sneak over._ " Which caused Edd to blush, but nodded to him.

"Any song requests?" Monte asked cheerfully as he held the aux cord up with his right hand.

* * *

 **Post Author's Note** : Whew, it's been awhile since I've made one of these! Hey guys! So, the reason I went M.I.A. is as follows: As of June second, I am officially a 2017 graduate from high school! And as such, I was extremely busy with a large array of things. One of which is that I am setting up a either a Twitter or Facebook account for my writing, and if you guys are interested I will be using it to not only keep up something that will notify you when I am doing something worthy of your time (I hope at any rate) but it will also be a way for me to communicate with you guys outside of these little notes. I may even to Q & A's in little vlogs, if you guys are interested in that.

So, onto other new's related things. I'm starting the groundwork for three new fictions: one for Dishonored (post Dishonored 2), Mass Effect Andromeda (post and heavily changed), and even re-booting my Dragonage fiction, Era of Peace.

What dose this mean? It means that I will be much more active, just on a large array of different things. I know you guys on this fiction follow my stories for KevEdd, but I'm hoping I can peak your interest in other fields as well!

I'm currently looking for employment, so if I go blank for like a week I'm getting my bearings at a new place.

So, in short. I'm going to be opening up a new page on social media (Twitter or Facebook) and no, I'm not asking for money or anything. I simply want to be able to talk to you guys when I'm not actively posting stuff, since you aren't told when I update my profile on here (which by the way, will still be updated). I'm adding new fics to my list, if you're curious, and I'm also working on a long list of treats for my KevEdd followers. Mind that on the new page, I'll also be posting my artwork and even possibly videos of me talking (so exiting, right!? /wrist).

So if you have any questions... you know the lingo.

I do hope you enjoyed the chapter- if you did don't forget to leave a favorite, and be sure to give me your opinion on the chapter as well in a review- it helps a ton!

That's going to be it for me, so... as always...

See you in the next one-

Buh-Bye!

~Nightingaledoxic


End file.
